Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Szalone wpisy bliźniaczek
Kimiko Witam, tu kimiko95 i chyba wszyscy mnie znają. Będę tutaj, razem ze sławetną Angel pisać jedno opowiadanie, kawałek po kawałku. Żadna z nas nie wie co wydarzy się dalej, jakoś szczególnie tego nie planujemy. Więc raczej nie pytać się nas co będzie dalej. Ja zakładam bloga, bo Angel mi kazała, ponieważ był to mój pomysł (i nawet nie żałuję tego). Opowiadanie jest jedno dłuższym ciągiem, który chyba końca mieć nie będzie. A dlaczego taki tytuł bloga? Ponieważ i ja i Angel myślimy tak samo. Wpadamy na ten sam pomysł w tej samej chwili, mówimy jednocześnie i tak dalej... jak bliźniaczki. Ale oczywiście nimi nie jesteśmy. Mieszkamy w odległych od siebie krańcach Polski, więc to właśnie jest w tym wszystkim zabawne. No, skoro miałam zacząć to po prostu zaczynam. Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Bohaterowie mają po 16 lat. Czkawka jak zwykle obudził się wcześnie rano, zszedł na dół i zobaczył, że jego ojca już nie ma. Zawsze tak było, więc nie zaskoczyło go to. Bez śniadania udał się do kuźni. Pyskacz od razu zlecił mu masę roboty, więc wziął się za nią. Wiedział, że spędzi tu jak zwykle cały dzień, a wieczorem uda się na lot Szczerbatkiem. Akademia, na dzisiaj przynajmniej, nie działała, ponieważ nastolatkowie byli zajęci pracą, którzy zlecili ich rodzice. Ale przynajmniej spędzali razem z nimi czas, a nie tak jak Czkawka. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że Stoick z domu robi sobie hotel, a nie prawdziwy dom. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio rozmawiał z tatą. Ale Czkawka doskonale rozumiał zapracowanie Stoicka. Po prostu taką miał pracę. Angel Serio po 16 lat? Doskonale wiesz, że wolę, jak są starsi. Ale dobra, niech ci będzie. Może parę słów ode mnie... Komentarze zapisane kursywą są moje, pogrubione Kimiko. Blog jest u niej, bo tylko tak obie możemy go edytować. Opko będzie raczej chaotyczne, bez rozdziałów i raczej bez końca. Jak się nie podoba, handluj z tym. Co by tu jeszcze... Nie dodałaś, że jest między nami półtora roku różnicy, co chyba dostatecznie dowodzi, że biologicznego pokrewieństwa się u nas nie doszukają. Dobra, czas coś wykombinować... Stoick rzeczywiście miał ostatnio sporo roboty. Zbliżała się zima i trzeba było zatroszczyć się o całą resztę wioski, a nie tylko o własnego syna. Może nawet przerwa dobrze im zrobi? Tak po prawdzie, sam nawet zauważył, że stał się odrobinę nadopiekuńczy. No dobra, trochę bardziej niż odrobinę. Z drugiej strony, miał tendencję do skrajności, albo cały czas wisiał nad Czkawką i pilnował go na każdym kroku, albo totalnie zaniedbywał. Próbował się zmienić, ale nie był w stanie tego zrównoważyć, choć zgodnie z radą syna, starał się mądrze rozgraniczać obowiązki. Po prostu przyzwyczajenie robi swoje i często gęsto nie trzymał się w ogóle narzuconego sobie planu. Musiał w końcu wziąć się w garść. Kimiko Jak widać, spodobała nam się ta zabawa. Tych edycji tutaj będzie w nieskończoność. Ale przynajmniej czytelnicy już widzą, na czym polega owa zabawa. Czkawka był tak zapracowany i zamyślony, że nie odpowiedział na gadanie Pyskacza. Za to Pyskacz nie zauważył, że młody go nie słucha i po prostu gadał jak najęty. Kowal zawsze tak robił, a Czkawka nauczył się go ignorować. Kiedy chłopiec skończył kuć, poszedł do swojego kantorku rysować. Uwielbiał to robić od dzieciństwa, każdy o tym wiedział. Odprężało go to tak samo jak latanie. Zaczął projektować nowe siodła dla swoich przyjaciół. Prosili go o to już od dawna, ponieważ i smoki i jeźdźcy rosną błyskawicznie i siodła już nie pasują. Angel Pytanie, czy komuś poza nami się to spodoba... Szczerbatek wśliznął się do kuźni bardzo niezadowolony. Nie lubił, kiedy jego pan zajmował się robotą zamiast latać z nim. Przemknął do kanciapy, unikając czujnego wzroku Pyskacza, który szczęśliwie tym razem był zajęty robotą. Podszedł do swojego przyjaciela, zamruczał i szturchnął go głową. - Szczerbatek, nie teraz - Czkawka lekko odepchnął czarny łeb i wrócił do rozrysowywania projektów. Smok jednak nie odpuszczał. - Szczerbek, przestań - mruknął chłopak. - Wiesz, że muszę pracować - Nocna Furia spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. - Wybacz, stary - Wiking pogłaskał czarne łuski na głowie smoka. - Polatamy wieczorem, obiecuję. A teraz muszę pracować. Obiecałem przyjaciołom, że zrobię dla nich nowe siodła. Może chcesz mi pomóc? Twoja opinia jest dla mnie ważna. Udobruchany Szczerbuś ułożył się wygodnie i co jakiś czas na swój sposób komentował pokazywane szkice. Kimiko Jak nie to trudno. Mi się tam podoba xD Po jakimś czasie skończył rysować i pokazywać projekty swojemu smokowi. Nie zauważył, że już dawno było ciemno, a Pyskacz już sobie poszedł do domu. Pogasił wszystko i wziął Szczerbatka, tak jak obiecywał, na dłuższy lot. Jak zwykle robił różne manewry, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc. Wrócił do domu w środku nocy, zapominając o całym świecie i zbyt radosny po locie. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia uświadomił sobie, że nie przyszykował kolacji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ojciec się nie pogniewa, w końcu był to jego domowy obowiązek. Angel Mi też xD Szczerbek był szczęśliwy, ale też głodny. Popędzał sennego Czkawkę, bo chciał jak najszybciej dostać jeść. - No już, nie wściekaj się, żarłoku - chłopak ziewnął szeroko, przynosząc przyjacielowi jedzenie. Szczerbeł zamruczał zadowolony i rzucił się na ryby. Czkawka właśnie brał się za kolację, kiedy do domu wszedł Stoick. - Tata! - zawołał spanikowany. Bał się reakcji ojca. - Ja wiem, że miałem zrobić jedzenie, ale pracowałem, a potem latałem i... - Cicho! - fuknął wódz, z powodu nawału pracy miał silny ból głowy. - Daj mi tylko lód... Chłopak pospiesznie podał ojcu bryłkę lodu, po czym wrócił do roboty. Gdy skończył, postawił przed Stoickiem jako taki posiłek. - Wiem, że to nic takiego, ale... - Będziesz ty cicho, Czkawka? - wódz nie wybrzydzał, od razu zabrał się do jedzenia. Tym bardziej, że był naprawdę zmęczony. Młody odetchnął z ulgą i próbował myknąć na górę. - A ty gdzie? - Ja... no właśnie... - Siadaj i jedz. Nie puszczę cię spać bez kolacji. - Ale tato... - Nie ma "ale". Siad! Czkawka niechętnie usiadł przy stole i zjadł tyle, ile mógł bez nadmiernego obciążania żołądka. Inna sprawa, że rzeczywiście był głodny, w końcu przez cały dzień niewiele skubnął w przerwach między pracą. - A teraz mogę iść? - zapytał półprzytomny. - Możesz. Dobranoc - Stoick również poszedł do siebie, porządnie wykończony. - Dobranoc. Kimiko No to teraz ja... Czkawka patrzył jeszcze jak Stoick zamykał się w swojej sypialni. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który skończył właśnie jeść. Kazał zapalić mu ognisko, a sam udał się do pokoju na piętro. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo jest późno, ostatnio przestał się porządnie wysypiać. Nie przebierając się, położył się do łóżka, nałożył na siebie koc, otulając się nim, by było mu jak najcieplej i błyskawicznie zasnął. Niestety Szczerbatek obudził go jak tylko zaczynało świtać. Próbował odepchnąć od siebie smoka, ale Szczerbol był zbyt uparty. Czkawka więc wstał niechętnie, przebrał się i zszedł na dół. Po wykonaniu porannej toalety, dał smokowi upragnione jedzenie w postaci stu ryb. Potem zrobił śniadanie dla siebie i ojca. Zjadł sobie małą porcję, a gdy zobaczył, że Szczerbatek już zjadł, wyszedł z nim do wioski. Szedł wprost do Akademii, gdzie mieli mieć mały trening. Angel "Stu ryb" żarłok xDDD zwłaszcza w RoB - ODDAWAJ TO, IDIOTO!!! Taki właśnie okrzyk spotkał Czkawkę tuż po przekroczeniu progu Akademii. Bliźniaki biegały w tą i z powrotem, a reszta ani myślała ich uspokoić. - Można wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje? - podszedł do przyjaciół, stojących sobie spokojnie z boku. - Och, nic takiego. Mieczyk ukradł pamiętnik Szpadki - wyjaśniła Astrid, nie patrząc nawet na niego. - Ona ma pamiętnik? - zdziwił się chłopak. - A ma. Wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni, że w ogóle umie pisać. - Trzeba by ich jakoś uspokoić, co nie? - Śledzik spojrzał nerwowo na szefa Smoczej Akademii. - A po co? Zaraz sami się zmęczą - Sączysmark przypatrywał się bliźniakom, ucieszony w najlepsze. - Astrid, a ty masz pamiętnik? - Nie twój interes - warknęła zimno. - Na pewno masz. Opisujesz w nim, jak mocno się we mnie zakochałaś. Wojowniczka warknęła wściekle, a jej pięść doznała bliskiego spotkania trzeciego stopnia z nosem Smarka. Czkawka spojrzał na nią z myślą, że jest piękna, kiedy się złości. Oczywiście za nic by jej tego nie powiedział. Jasne, pocałowała go kilka razy, ale to chyba nie znaczyło jeszcze, że są parą. Czy znaczyło...? Potrząsnął głową, przeganiając myśli. Teraz należało rozprawić się z bliźniakami i poprowadzić zajęcia. Kimiko - Szczerbatek... Czy mógłbyś? - zapytał Czkawka patrząc na swojego smoka. Kiedy Szczerbatek wypuścił swój ogień, wszyscy się uspokoili i na niego spojrzeli. - Dziękuję. Swoje osobiste sprawy załatwicie po treningu. - A na czym ten nudny trening będzie polegał? - zapytał Sączysmark, niezbyt będąc zainteresowanym. - Patrolujecie wyspę. Dagur ostatnio się tu kręcił, a od niego nic nie wiadomo - zarządził Czkawka. - Kto pierwszy zobaczy statek wroga wygrywa! - krzyknął Smark na co reszta aż się ucieszyła. - To nie... - ale było już za późno. Drużyna weszła na smoki i odleciała zanim ten skończył mówić - ... wyścig - dokończył wkurzony zachowaniem przyjaciół. Angel To zawsze jest wyścig xD Patrolowanie to nudne zajęcie, dlatego element rywalizacji znacznie pomógł urozmaicić monotonne zadanie. Bliźniaki szybko zapomniały o kłótni i znalazły sobie nowy sposób na zabawę. Gra polegała na tym, że trzeba było zaczerpnąć wody z hełmu, opróżnić go nad niczego nie spodziewającym się celem i uciec jak najdalej, zanim oszołomiona ofiara zorientowała się, co się właściwie stało. Owce szybko im się znudziły, więc dwoje rozrabiaków zaczęło polować na innych jeźdźców. Trzy razy trafili Sączysmarka, siedem Śledzika, raz nawet dostało się Czkawce. Szczerbatek próbował uniknąć ataku, wskutek czego woda rozprysnęła się na jego grzbiecie, a nie na głowie jeźdźca. Dla bliźniaków zabawa była przednia. Do czasu. Nagle rozległ się przenikliwy krzyk. Bez wątpienia dziewczęcy i bez wątpienia znajomy. Przyjaciele polecieli w tamtym kierunku z obawą, że stało się coś złego. Na szczęście - albo i nieszczęście - zastali tylko przemoczoną Astrid, która wyglądała zabójczo w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Woda spływała z blond kosmyków przyklejonych do jej twarzy i wsiąkała w niebieską bluzkę, która lepiła się do szczupłego ciała, podkreślając jego kształty. Ręce pokryła gęsia skórka, bo w powietrzu było dość zimno, zaś w oczach miała dziką żądzę mordu. Wichura również nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. - ZABIJĘ WAS! - wrzasnęła z furią, odgarniając mokrą grzywkę z oczu. Mieczyk i Szpadka wykazali dość rozsądku, by się ulotnić. Wiedzieli, że im dłużej nie pokażą się jej na oczy, tym dłużej pożyją. - Eeeee... Słuchaj, Astrid... Może polecisz do domu i się wysuszysz? - zaproponował Czkawka. - Nic mi nie będzie - warknęła, wyżymając warkocz. - Jestem wojowniczką, gdybyś zapomniał. - Nie no, skąd, jak mógłbym zapomnieć - zaprzeczył zbyt szybko i nerwowo. - Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się rozchorowała. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie potrzebuję opieki! - odleciała, zanim doszło do rękoczynów. - Brawo, Czkawka. Pięknie to rozegrałeś, nie ma co - mruknął do siebie karcąco. - Dobra, ludzie - rzucił do Smarka i Śledzia. - Lecimy dalej. Kimiko Gdy po patrolu okazało się, że nie ma niczego co by należało do wroga, ludzie porozchodzili się do własnych zajęć. Tym bardziej niektórzy musieli się przebrać. Na dworze było dosyć zimno, w dodatku zimny wiatr nie sprzyjał dobrze osobą, którzy byli mokrzy. Sam Czkawka udał się do domu. W drzwiach spotkał ojca. - Cześć, tata... - mruknął lekko przygnębiony. Nie lubił, kiedy było zimno. - Cześć, synek... A tobie co się stało? - Stoick ewidentnie patrzył gdzieś poniżej bioder chłopaka. Czkawka spojrzał tam i zrozumiał. Lot na Szczerbatku sprawił, że ubrania dosyć się wysuszyły, ale widocznie siodło musiało być jeszcze mokre, więc na jego spodniach utworzyła się spora plama, którą dwuznacznie można było rozumieć. - Emm... to nie tak jak myślisz - zaczerwienił się na samą myśl. Mało tego, Astrid, przechodząca obok z toporem i szukająca bliźniaków, dokładnie to wszystko widziała i uśmiechnęła się lekko do Czkawki. - Na pewno? - spytał Stoick niepewnie i nawet lekko zmartwiony. - O matko... Nie... To znaczy tak... Na pewno - zaczął się motać, kiedy zauważył Astrid, chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do domu. - Może... Pogadamy wieczorem? - zapytał zdenerwowany. - No dobrze, niech ci będzie - przepuścił młodego do środka. Czkawka, nie zważając na nic, wbiegł szybko po schodach by się przebrać. - O matko... W co ja się wpakowałem? - pytał siebie nadal zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją. Nie ma to jak upokorzyć Czkawkę :D Angel No jasne, przecież bez tego nie byłabyś sobą xD a ja nie byłabym sobą bez tego: Szczerbatek cicho wszedł do pokoju przyjaciela, który właśnie biegał nerwowo od szafki do szafki, kompletując garderobę, bo na wszelki wypadek postanowił wymienić całość. Smok ułożył się na swoim kamieniu i patrzył z rozleniwieniem na zabieganego Czkawkę. - Hej - usłyszeli nagle znajomy głos. Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył na szczycie schodów dziewczynę swoich marzeń, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo kiedy. - Astrid! - zawołał, nagle zreflektował się i przycisnął wilgotną tunikę do nagiej piersi. - Długo tu jesteś? - Wystarczająco, żeby zobaczyć co ciekawsze rzeczy... - odpowiedziała z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - O matko... - jęknął tylko i zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Teraz na pewno nie ma u niej najmniejszych szans. A już na pewno powie reszcie i utraci cały szacunek, który zyskał. Równie dobrze może już zacząć planować ucieczkę. - Spokojnie, nie powiem nikomu. Chociaż moim zdaniem, nie masz się czego wstydzić... - J-jak to? To znaczy, że... podobam ci się? - tym razem ona spłonęła rumieńcem. - Nie to miałam na myśli - próbowała jakoś zręcznie wybrnąć, gdyby zaprzeczyła, okłamałaby go w żywe oczy, ale potwierdzać też nie chciała. - Chodziło mi o to, że nie wierzysz w siebie - wypaliła w końcu z ulgą, że znalazła wyjście z sytuacji. - A w co tu wierzyć? Rybi szkielet - mruknął pogardliwie. Astrid podeszła do niego i łagodnie wyjęła z jego rąk zieloną tunikę. - Wyprostuj się - poleciła. Niespiesznie i z wahaniem położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, po czym zaczęła przesuwać je w różnych kierunkach, gładząc niewielkie, ale mocne mięśnie, wyrobione w kuźni. Czkawka patrzył jak skamieniały na jej skupioną twarz, lekko rozchylone, różane usta, półprzymknięte powieki skrywające niesamowity błękit jej oczu, które wodziły za miękkimi, ciepłymi dłońmi, badającymi jego chłodną skórę. - Masz silne mięśnie - odezwała się w końcu cicho. - E tam. - Naprawdę. Są ukryte, ale mocne. Tak jak ty, skrywają zaskakującą siłę - spojrzała mu w oczy. Zaczynał ją powoli przerastać, już teraz patrzyła przed siebie, a nie lekko w dół. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy będzie musiała patrzeć w górę. - Nieczęsto ktoś mówi mi coś tak miłego - wyznał z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i nagle przytuliła się do niego. - Wybacz, nie wiem co mnie napadło - odsunęła się pospiesznie, potęgując jego zaskoczenie. - Nie musisz przepraszać. To też było miłe. - Tak? - Tak - tym razem nieśmiało rozchylił ramiona, zachęcając ją do uścisku. Już pewniej objęła go za szyję i wtuliła się w niego. Chłopak zadrżał, gdy poczuł dotyk jej piersi, ciepły oddech i usta na swojej szyi. Zanurzył twarz w jej włosach, rozkoszując się jej bliskością. Kimiko - A, właśnie Czkawka, zapomniałem ci powie... - usłyszeli znajomy głos Stoicka. Młodzi szybko się od siebie odsunęli, oboje lekko czerwoni i nie patrzyli ani na wodza, ani na siebie nawzajem. - To ja może jednak przyjdę później. - Nie, nie, nie - odezwał się szybko Czkawka. Jak zwykle jąkał się, kiedy był zdenerwowany. - Mó-mów - wydusił z siebie. Astrid na razie wolała się w ogóle nie odzywać. - No dobrze - mruknął wzdychając. - Za dwa dni wyjeżdżam. Nie wiem na ile, ale na pewno na parę dni. Spokojnie, tym razem Podłosmark będzie rządził wioską - dodał szybko, widząc jak młody spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. - Ty pracuj dalej w kuźni czy co ty tam robisz. Tylko po prostu... ci mówię - niepewnie. Jak zwykle nie potrafił rozmawiać z synem. - Dobra, tata - mruknął. Kiedy usłyszał, że jednak nie będzie musiał rządzić wioską, kamień spadł mu z serca. Cały czas uważał, że się do tego zwyczajnie nie nadaje. - No... - mruknął i odszedł. - To ja może też pójdę - odezwała się Astrid po dłuższej ciszy. Czkawka tak się zamyślił, że zapomniał o niej i o tym co było wcześniej. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, szybko się ulotniła z domu. Zielonooki westchnął, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Znowu został sam. Ale za to mógł się spokojnie przebrać i wrócił do tej czynności. Angel Tak, wiem. Zła ja. Już piszę. Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie, podobnie jak kolejny. Dopiero wieczorem zdarzyło się coś niecodziennego. Przyjaciele siedzieli w Twierdzy na wspólnej kolacji, gdy nagle Czkawka zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. - Astrid, dobrze się czujesz? - spojrzał na nią badawczym wzrokiem. W tym świetle nie wszystko było idealnie widoczne, ale miał wprawę. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi, był nawykły do widzenia w mroku i półmroku. - Dobrze - odparła z przekonaniem i popatrzyła na niego. To był błąd. Dzięki temu dostrzegł błysk jej oczu. Były szkliste i zaczerwienione, a przymrużenie opadających ciężko powiek i ściągnięte brwi wskazywały na światłowstręt. Jej policzki pokrywał rumieniec, oddech miała ciężki i chrapliwy, a całym ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Co jakiś czas ukrywała usta w ramieniu, z całych sił tłumiąc kaszel i ukradkiem ocierała spływającą z nosa wydzielinę. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - O co ci chodzi? Wyglądam normalnie - ale jej głos zabrzmiał nosowo. Chłopak nie wytrzymał, wstał, podszedł do niej, żeby się przypadkiem nie odsunęła i przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła, po czym cofnął ją gwałtownie. - Jesteś rozpalona - zaniepokoił się. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów zakaszlała, a zaraz potem kichnęła i wydmuchała nos w chusteczkę. Nawet Sączysmark nie skomentował wypowiedzi Czkawki, choć dawała mu idealną okazję do podkreślenia, że on i Astrid są dla siebie stworzeni. - To pewnie przez wasze głupie pomysły - zauważył Śledzik, patrząc na bliźniaki. - Że co? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Że niby my? - zawtórowała mu Szpadka. - A wy - odparł Czkawka. - Wy i Astrid. Nie zmieniłaś wczoraj ubrań, jak cię prosiłem, prawda? - Nic mi nie jest - mruknęła, ale powieki coraz bardziej jej ciążyły. Nie protestowała, kiedy chłopak zdjął swoją futrzaną kamizelkę i zarzucił jej na ramiona. - Niech ktoś poleci po Gothi. A ty chodź - jego szczupłe ramię otoczyło jej wąską talię i dźwignęło na nogi. Zachwiała się, ale utrzymała w pionie. Powoli, noga za nogą, pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z Twierdzy i zabrać do domu. Kimiko Czkawka położył Astrid do łóżka i nie pozwalał wstać, choć ona opierała się, że nic jej nie jest. Gothi nabazgrała, że dziewczyna musi leżeć w łóżku przez cały tydzień, dopóki jej się nie poprawi. Chłopak usiadł przy łóżku dziewczyny i czekał, aż ta zaśnie. Nie trwało to długo. Dość automatycznie zaczął opiekować się nią. Ocierał jakąś ścierką jej spocone z powodu wysokiej gorączki czoło. Kiedy się nie obudziła, Czkawka uznał, że spać będzie do rana, więc wrócił do domu. Był bardzo zmęczony, zapomniał też o kolacji dla swojego ojca. Stoicka jeszcze nie było, więc chłopak zrobił jakieś kanapki na szybko. W dodatku była to wystarczająca ilość, by masywny Stoick mógł się najeść. Usiadł w fotelu ojca i czekał na niego, usiłując jak zwykle nie zasnąć. Angel Wódz wrócił do domu wykończony. Skierował się oczywiście do swojego fotela, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, mebel był zajęty. - Czkawka? A co ty tu robisz? - Siedzę - chłopak ziewnął sennie. - Na stole masz kolację. - Dzięki - poszedł do kuchni i niemal pochłonął posiłek. - Astrid jest chora - wyznał, gdy ojciec wrócił z kuchni. - Coś poważnego? - zaniepokoił się, wiedział, jak synowi zależało na dziewczynie. - Porządne przeziębienie - przeciągnął się leniwie i wstał. - Jutro wyjeżdżasz? - Tak - Stoick kiwnął głową. - Szkoda - mruknął nastolatek, opuszczając głowę. - Idź do łóżka, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zasnąć na stojąco. - Mhm - tylko to był w stanie wypowiedzieć Czkawka i poszedł na górę. Stoick tylko westchnął i sam poszedł do swojej sypialni. Młody przebrał się i położył się na łóżko, ale mimo zmęczenia, kręcił się nie mogąc zasnąć. Patrzył się w sufit i nie wiedział co robić. Martwił się, nie lubił jak jego ojciec wyjeżdżał na dłuższy czas i zostawiał go samego. To taki uraz z przeszłości. Ostatnio odrobinę pomogło mu wsparcie smoka, ale smok to przecież nie człowiek. Chłopak westchnął i usiadł na łóżku. Postanowił zaryzykować. Wstał i po cichu skierował się na dół, a następnie do sypialni ojca. Wszedł niepewnie i jak najciszej, by nie obudzić ojca. Kimiko Z początku chciał usiąść gdzieś w kącie, nawet obecność z nim w jednym pokoju mu pomagała, ale jego proteza głośno stukała o podłogę i Stoick przekręcił się na łóżku i spojrzał na syna. Wyglądał, jakby był wyrwany ze snu w tak krótkim czasie. - Czkawka? - zapytał cicho zaskoczony. - Tatusiu... - Czkawka podniósł na ojca zmęczone oczy, zaczynając niepewnie. - Ja wiem, że jestem już prawie dorosły, ale... może... może mógłbym spać dzisiaj z tobą? - zapytał błagalnie. - Chodź - mruknął cicho wódz, robiąc mu miejsce. Z początku chłopak nawet się nie ruszył, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Podszedł do łóżka i położył się obok ojca. Przekręcił się na bok i skulił się lekko, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Poczuł jak ojciec nakrywa go kocem i nawet przytula go do siebie delikatnie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem lekko. Angel Szczerbatek przydreptał do pokoju i zwinął się w kłębek tuż obok łóżka. Nie lubił opuszczać swojego przyjaciela, chociaż wiedział, że z ojcem jest bezpieczny. Stoick za nic nie da skrzywdzić swojego jedynego syna i choć nie najlepiej im się układa, to jedno jest pewne: w razie potrzeby będzie bronił Czkawki ze wszystkich sił, nawet odda za niego życie. (bez komentarza...) Kimiko Następnego dnia, gdy Czkawka się obudził, nie było już przy nim Stoicka. Musiał wyjechać naprawdę wcześnie rano, albo nawet i w nocy. Wstał, a po porannej toalecie po prostu wyszedł do kuźni. I tak nie był w stanie niczego zjeść, więc nawet nie próbował. Zawsze tak miał, kiedy ojciec wyjeżdżał. Zbyt bardzo się denerwował. Angel Po drodze uprzytomnił sobie jednak ważną rzecz i zamiast zostać w kuźni, rzucił tylko "Dziś nie przyjdę!" i pognał dalej. Jego celem był dom Hoffersonów. - Jak się czuje moja księżniczka? - uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do sypialni dziewczyny. - Wiesz, że powinnam cię zabić? - słabo odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że tego nie zrobisz. Ktoś się musi tobą zaopiekować. - Dam sobie radę, nie mam dwóch lat. - Ale jesteś chora - okrył ją dokładniej futrem i dotknął jej rozpalonego czoła. - Jak się czujesz? - Głodna - uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego szklistymi oczami. - Już się robi, milady - pobiegł przygotować jakieś śniadanie. Nie znosił wyjazdów ojca, ale towarzystwo Astrid pozwoliło mu na trochę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i przywróciło mu apetyt, więc zrobił też trochę dla siebie. - A co to za święto, że jemy razem? - uśmiechnęła się, gdy wrócił z jedzeniem. - Nie zdążyłem zjeść w domu. - Daj spokój. Wiem, że Stoick wyjechał, a ty źle to znosisz. - No właśnie... - Rozchmurz się - szturchnęła go lekko w ramię, bardziej symbolicznie niż dokuczliwie. Za to położył na jej czole chłodny kompres, żeby zbić gorączkę. Choroba Astrid była czymś niecodziennym, ta dziewczyna rzadko nie była w formie. To jednak wpłynęło zasadniczo na ich relację, powoli zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać. W doskonałym nastroju spędził u niej resztę dnia, a wieczorem smętnie wrócił do pustego domu. Kimiko Jakie to stało się długie xD Rozejrzał się po domu. Był całkiem sam ze smokiem. Przyznał sobie, że nie będzie jednak jeść, a w dodatku na pewno nie zaśnie, więc zabrał na całą noc Szczerbatka na lot. Smok jak nigdy, był szczęśliwy, nigdy takiej wyprawy jeszcze nie miał. Przynajmniej nie z chłopcem. Następnego dnia Czkawka poszedł do kuźni, pomógł trochę Pyskaczowi, a gdy zauważył że kowal sam już sobie daje świetnie radę, ponownie skierował się do Astrid. Z jakiś powodów lubił się nią opiekować. Ogólnie to on mógłby się opiekować nawet wrogiem, gdy byłoby trzeba, miał już taki charakter. Gdy przyszedł do pokoju Astrid, zauważył leżącą dziewczynę i coś gryzmoliła w jakimś zeszycie. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż dzień wcześniej. Blondynka na widok chłopaka szybko schowała zeszyt, jakby była to największa jej tajemnica. Wyglądała na zakłopotaną, nawet nie spojrzała na Czkawkę. - Cześć - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Taa, hej - nadal nie odwróciła głowy. Zapadła dość krępująca cisza. Jakoś nie mam weny do dłuższych fragmentów. Możliwe, że z powodu masakry za 2 dni :D Tak, wiem, przeżywam jak mrówka okres. Angel Zrobiło się długie, ale będzie jeszcze dłuższe :D I spokojnie, to przecież normalne, że się denerwujesz. - Co tam rysujesz? - zagadnął z ciekawością. - Nic, nic... Jakieś bazgroły... - odparła jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Gdyby mu pokazała, wiedziałby o niej wszystko, poznałby jej tajemnicę. A tego nie chciała, nie była zbyt otwarta. - No daj spokój. O co chodzi? - Wojownikom nie przystoi rysowanie - mruknęła. - Ej... lubię rysować.. - Ty to ty. - Nie jestem wojownikiem? - Nie takim jak wszyscy. Ty jesteś... wyjątkowy. - Potraktuję to jako komplement. - To był komplement - zaśmiała się i szturchnęła go w ramię, znacznie rozluźniona. - Co byś chciała dzisiaj robić, milady? - przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła. - Nie masz gorączki - zauważył. - To dobrze. - Przynajmniej nie jest mi zimno - uśmiechnęła się. - Ponawiam pytanie: na co masz ochotę? Na ciebie pomyślała, ale na głos powiedziała tylko: - Podobno twój tata zamierza zacząć gruntowną przebudowę wioski. - Tak, chce ją ulepszyć, żeby była bardziej przyjazna dla smoków. - Mam parę pomysłów... I tak dyskutowali na temat rozbudowy wioski do późna w nocy. Kimiko Nigdy więcej testów na 7 rano. WORD jest czepnięty. I sorry, Angel, jestem w stanie napisać tylko jedno zdanie. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy przysnął, siedział i opierał się ręką. Angel No chyba sobie żartujesz... Nie mogłaś przez tyle czasu dopisać czegoś więcej? Albo przynajmniej wysłać mi linka? W pewnym momencie rozbudziła się i położyła go na łóżku obok siebie, żeby rano nie bolały go plecy. Bardzo pragnęła przytulić się do niego, ale po prostu się bała, po pierwsze, że go zarazi, a po drugie, co on by sobie pomyślał, gdyby się obudził, albo gdyby ktoś nagle przyszedł. Położyła się więc obok niego i zasnęła. Stoick tymczasem wrócił do domu, bardzo zmęczony (W tym momencie przypomniałam sobie, że przecież go nie ma...) Kimiko To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Przez sen przytulił ją do siebie. Gdy obudziła się rano, dziewczyna mocno się zdziwiła, gdy chłopak obejmował ją w pasie. Musiał wyczuć blisko osobę i szukał zwyczajnej czułości. Angel To teraz będziemy się nawzajem obwiniać, czy skończyłaś? Przysunęła się bliżej, co poskutkowało mocniejszym uściskiem. Odgarnęła mu z czoła grzywkę i spojrzała na spokojną, uśpioną twarz. Ten chłopiec przeszedł w życiu więcej niż ktokolwiek z nich, a jednak wciąż wyglądał słodko i niewinnie. Przecież jego nie da się nie kochać pomyślała, musnęła delikatnie pokryty ledwo widocznym puszkiem podbródek chłopaka, kciukiem przejechała po miękkich ustach. Pragnęła poczuć je na swoich, jednak wiedziała, że jest chora i musi wytrzymać. Chociaż z drugiej strony taka okazja może się już nie nadarzyć... W końcu jak często można zastać śpiącego Czkawkę? Przecież jego sen jest tak lekki, że budzi się, ilekroć ktoś próbuje się do niego podkraść. Postanowiła zaryzykować. Przymknęła oczy, powoli i ostrożnie przysuwała się do niego, aż ich wargi się zetkną. Kimiko Skończyłam, skończyłam. XD Niestety, Astrid nie zdążyła tego do końca zrobić. Chłopak przekręcił się i z hukiem spadł z łóżka. - Co się stało?! - poderwał się gwałtownie. Wyraźnie dawno nie spał tak spokojnie i głęboko. - Zasnąłeś - zachichotała Astrid, na szczęście miała tylko leciutki rumieniec. - U ciebie? - zaskoczony. - No - odparła. - Rany... Sorki - zażenowany. Ale w duchu przyznał, że po raz pierwszy od dawna spało mu się dobrze. Coś dłuższego. Angel Łącznie napiszemy coś bardzo dłuższego, nie powinni narzekać ;) - Nie szkodzi - uśmiechnęła się, siadając na łóżku. - Wyglądałeś całkiem słodko. - Ja, słodko? Nie żartuj sobie - pozbierał się z podłogi. - Nie żartuję - mówiła prawdę, ale w jej oczach błyszczało rozbawienie, które chłopak mylnie odbierał. - Powinienem iść... - Zostań - chwyciła go za rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie, lepiej nie... - Przecież wiem, że nie lubisz być sam. Możesz tu pomieszkać póki twój ojciec nie wróci, przecież i tak się mną opiekujesz. Jestem chora, więc nie będzie plotek, możesz tu spokojnie zostać. - Nie będę ci przeszkadzał? - popatrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem. - Nie - zapewniła z uśmiechem. - Jeśli nie chcesz spać w moim łóżku, możesz przy palenisku - nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby przy niej spał, ale pomyślała, że on może mieć. No i nie wiedziała przez ile nocy da radę się powstrzymać. - No... no dobrze - zgodził się w końcu. - Ale teraz naprawdę muszę iść. Obiecałem Pyskaczowi, że pomogę mu w kuźni. - Ale po śniadaniu. - Astrid... - No co? Robota nie ucieknie, a ja jestem głodna i chcę, żebyś zjadł ze mną. Niechętnie uległ, przyrządził posiłek, zjadł tyle ile mógł i pognał do kuźni. Kimiko Czkawka nie mógł skupić się na pracy. Ciągle myślał o tym jak się obudził. Był przekonany, że czuł coś na swoich ustach, ale do końca nie wiedział co. I czy w ogóle to było naprawdę... Czy może mu się to przyśniło? Kiedy Pyskacz go skrzyczał, wziął się w garść i skupił się na tym co robił. Angel Kurde, ostatnio coraz ciężej mi się myśli... Astrid tymczasem straszliwie się nudziła. Wykorzystywała wolny czas na dopracowywanie swojego rysunku, ale i to kiedyś musiało się skończyć. Odsunęła od siebie notes, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Była na nim ona zamknięta bezpiecznie w objęciach Czkawki, a wokół nich zwinięty w kłębek Szczerbatek. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Ten chłopak pewnie nawet nie podejrzewa, co chciałaby z nim zrobić. A wyobraźnię miała naprawdę bujną. Gdyby tylko to było takie proste... Ta, wiem. Raz, że mało, dwa, za szybko zjeżdżam na Hiccstrid. No ale co ja kurczę mogę bez Valki, Heather, Reeny, Iny, nawet Szpadka nie jest ze Śledziem. Meh... znając życie (czytaj: Kimiko) te dwa-trzy lata za szybko nie zlecą... Kimiko Dużo jest wątków. Jak Sączysmark zarywający do wszystkich dziewczyn. Kiedy Astrid wyzdrowiała nie spędzał już dużo czasu z nią. Ani nawet ze Szczerbatkiem. Ktoś się wioską musiał zająć, a tym kimś był właśnie Czkawka. W dodatku pomagał Pyskaczowi, choć ten próbował mu wybić to z głowy. Na darmo. Czkawka rzadko wracał do pustego domu. Zaczynał się coraz bardziej martwić o ojca, Stoick powinien już dawno tu być, a ten się nie pojawiał. Reszta przyjaciół, oprócz Czkawki oczywiście, spotkała się w Akademii. - Martwię się o Czkawkę - wyznała Astrid i wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na szczyt klifu, gdzie stał chłopak i patrzył się w ocean. - Stoick powinien już wrócić - dodał Śledzik. - Czkawka wygląda jak własny cień - mruknęła Astrid zmartwiona. - A kogo to obchodzi? Sam sobie jest winny - warknął Sączysmark. - To twój kuzyn. I w dodatku przyjaciel. Powinno cię to obchodzić - oburzyła się Astrid. - Ej, kiedy mój ojciec wyjeżdża to nie panikuję jak jakaś baba! - krzyknął czarnowłosy. Oczywiście już dawno nie patrzyli się na stojącego w oddali Czkawkę. Szczerbatek był razem z jeźdźcami, Czkawka oddał go pod ich opiekę, bo sam nie miał na niego czasu. I w tym momencie Angel mnie zabija... Angel Jeszcze nie. Na razie ostrzę sobie na ciebie nóż. Szczerbatek naprawdę się martwił i to bardziej niż wszyscy jeźdźcy razem wzięci, nawet Astrid. Jasne, była w nim zakochana po uszy, ale to on był najlepszym przyjacielem chłopaka. - Co jest, Szczerbuś? - dziewczyna usiadła obok smoka, który położył się smutno na ziemi. - Martwi się, to oczywiste. Sztusia też jest smutna, jak mam zły nastrój - Śledzik przytulił się do swojej smoczycy. - Biedactwo... Cierpi najbardziej ze wszystkich - Astrid pogłaskała czule Nocną Furię. - Przecież ma z Czkawką najsilniejszą więź. Szczerbatek zamruczał żałośnie, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów. Kimiko Jeszcze żyję, więc piszę dalej xD Czkawka spojrzał z góry na swoich przyjaciół. W tym samym momencie wzrok do niego odwróciła się Astrid. Ich oczy się spotkały. Dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć niesamowite cierpienie w jego oczach, mimo tak dużej odległości, które chłopak w dodatku starannie ukrywał, żeby nie okazać słabości. Trwali tak w bezruchu kilka sekund, dopóki chłopak nie odwrócił się i nie poszedł gdzieś przed siebie. - On naprawdę się martwi... - wyszeptała niebieskooka, ale reszta przyjaciół śmiało mogła ją usłyszeć. Angel - A to nowość - mruknął ironicznie Smark. - Gdyby twój tata nie wracał przez tak długi czas, też byś się martwił - warknęła. - Racja, Stoick powinien już dawno wrócić... - zauważył Śledzik. Kurde, nie wiem. Serio, nie mam pomysłu. Kimiko Ale ja mam. I prędzej czy później naprawdę mnie zabijesz. Minął tydzień. Stoicka jak nie było tak nie było. Czkawka przestał wychodzić z domu, nie latał na Szczerbatku. Chciał być w domu, kiedy ojciec wróci. Przez zdenerwowanie mało jadł, spał i w ogóle. Od 4 dni nikt go nie widział. Szczerbatek zapokojony stanem zdrowia i ducha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ukradkiem wyszedł i pognał do Akademii gdzie zebrana była grupa przyjaciół. - Jego nie ma już od 3 tygodni w Akademii! I to ma być szef? - wykłócał się Smark z Astrid. - Nie jest w stanie nas poprowadzić. Daj mu spokój - broniła go dziewczyna. W tym czasie Szczerbatek dopadł ją i popchnął ją przyjacielsko. - Nawet temu odbiło - warknął Sączysmark kiedy widział zachowanie Nocnej Furii. - Daj spokój Smark, on próbuje nam coś przekazać - bez problemu odgadł Śledzik. - Pewnie coś z Czkawką - domyśliła się Astrid. - Umiera? - odezwał się Mieczyk i spojrzał na swoją siostrę. - Suuuuuper - powiedzieli jednocześnie, jak zwykle podnieceni owym faktem. Ale sama przyznasz, że przynajmniej się coś dzieje, a ludzie to kochają xD Tak jak zresztą i ja. Angel - Przestańcie - warknęła dziewczyna. - Nikt nie umiera. - Ta? No to gdzie jest Czkawkuś? - zakpił Smark. - On... no... ja... może lepiej sprawdzę co z nim - pospieszyła za Szczerbatkiem i pełna obaw weszła do domu wodza. Ja to już cię powinnam zabić. Nie daruję ci tego misia. Kimiko Ups... XDDD Biedny misio xD Czkawka siedział przed domowym ogniskiem, skulony. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Jakby nie zwrócił uwagi, że ktoś wszedł do jego domu. Wyglądał jakby pochłonęły go jego własne myśli. Angel To był MÓJ BIEDNY MISIO!!! JAK MOGŁAŚ TAK GO POTRAKTOWAĆ! Nie dziw się, że Stoick dostał zawału. -.- '' - Czkawka? - spojrzała na chłopaka ze smutkiem. Był zaniedbany, wyraźnie mało jadł z powodu zmartwienia, był też blady, bo cały czas siedział w domu. Ten widok sprawił, że niemal pękło jej serce. Nie przyznawała się do tego, ale bardzo go kochała, a oglądanie jego cierpienia sprawiało, że sama również cierpiała. - Jak się trzymasz? - zapytała z troską. Kimiko '''A mogłam xD' Czkawka spojrzał na nią. Oczy mu wygasły, wyraźnie wyglądał źle. - On nie wróci, prawda? - odezwał się szeptem. - Inaczej już dawno by był. Astrid... Czy ja... Czy ja zrobiłem coś złego? Angel Nienawidzę cię Z trudem opanowując drżenie, podeszła do niego i usiadła obok. - To nie twoja wina, naprawdę. Jestem pewna, że zatrzymało go coś ważnego... - niepewnie wyciągnęła dłoń i pogłaskała go po policzku. Patrzył na nią załamany, słodkim wzrokiem zagubionego dziecka. Jej usta same się rwały do pocałunków, wręcz płonęły dziką żądzą, tęsknotą i potrzebą dotyku jego warg. Jednak nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr, spuściła tylko wzrok i pogłaskała Szczerbatka, który zwinął się w kłębek wokół nich. Kimiko Też cię kocham. - Mam nadzieję, że żyje - mruknął, odwracając od niej wzrok. Na jego policzku były wyraźne ślady łez. - Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby coś mu się stało. Mam tylko jego... - wyznał cicho. Przytulił kolana bardziej do siebie, jakby chciał ochronić się przed światem. Patrzył w słabo płonący ogień. Angel Dorzuciła do niego trochę drewna, bo w domu było już chłodno. Szczerbatek strzelił lekko i płomień od razu się zwiększył, przez co zrobiło się przytulniej. - Masz jeszcze nas... Mnie, Szczerbatka, no i całą resztę. Nagle chłopak nie wytrzymał i po prostu się do niej przytulił. Bardzo potrzebował czyjejś bliskości i czułości. Poczuła, jak jej serce zaczyna walić, ale objęła go mocno i pozwoliła mu się wtulić w siebie. Jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwie zapragnęła go pocałować, ale zagryzła boleśnie wargę, żeby odpędzić te myśli. Kimiko Czkawka skulił się, żeby jak najbardziej się do niej przytulić, oddychał szybko, nie potrafił opanować emocji. - Dziękuję, że tu jesteś, Astrid - odparł z wdzięcznością. Nie zachowywał się jak typowy, opanowany Czkawka. Ale cóż, ze względu na zaistniałą sytuację to miał prawo. Angel - Nie ma sprawy - odparła cicho. - Kochanie... - dodała niedosłyszalnie. Kimiko Drżał mocno jakby od zimna. Szukał u Astrid czegoś czego nie znalazł nigdzie indziej, ale jak na razie bez skutku. Po chwili, uspokojony, odsunął się od niej. - Może pójdę zrobić ci coś do jedzenia - zaproponował wstając, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i jego ręka zaczęła szukać oparcia. Angel - Nie, nie jestem głodna - próbowała mu pomóc, ale w efekcie poplątali się i upadł na nią. - O rany... wybacz... - spanikował, próbując wstać, oparł się ręką o jej pierś. - Auu... - skrzywiła się z bólu, był lekki jak na wikinga, ale wciąż ciężki dla jej wrażliwego, kobiecego ciała. - Oj... przepraszam - zwolnił nacisk, ale nie cofnął dłoni. Wręcz przeciwnie, głaskał lekko, jakby chcąc załagodzić spowodowany ból. Wszystko dlatego, że podnosząc się, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. W te cudowne, niebieskie oczy barwy jasnego nieba, które stanowiły dla niego cały świat. Kiedy w nie patrzył, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co robi i co się dzieje dookoła. Ona również nie protestowała, choć dotykał ją w sposób, w jaki nie powinien. Przecież nawet nie byli parą. A jednak jego szmaragdowe spojrzenie paraliżowało ją i sprawiało, że miała ochotę spełnić wszystkie jego życzenia, jak zahipnotyzowana. Po dłuższej chwili Czkawka jednak oprzytomniał i zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę robi. Cofnął dłoń jak oparzony i zaczerwienił się aż po same uszy. - Astrid... ja... przepraszam, naprawdę, ja... ja nie wiem, co się ze mną stało... - zrobiło mu się gorąco, oddech i serce przyspieszyły, drżał na całym ciele. Nie rozumiał tego, co się działo z jego ciałem i przerażało go to. - Ciii - dziewczyna położyła mu palec na ustach. Ona również czuła się dziwnie, bardzo podobnie jak on i też tego nie rozumiała. W odróżnieniu od chłopaka postanowiła jednak podążać za instynktem. - Nie wścieknę się i nie zabiję cię, jeśli coś dla mnie zrobisz - powiedziała cicho, zmienionym głosem. - Co takiego? - Pocałuj mnie... W pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał. Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, najpiękniejsza i najbardziej niedostępna dziewczyna w wiosce prosi go o pocałunek? To chyba najbardziej zwariowana i najmniej spodziewana rzecz w jego życiu. Mimo wszystko nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Zwilżył nerwowo wargi, po czym pochylił się i przycisnął je niepewnie do jej stęsknionych ust. Gdy dość szybko się oderwał, szukając na jej twarzy jakichś oznak niezadowolenia, z zaskoczeniem poczuł jej dłoń na szyi. - Jeszcze - wyszeptała, patrząc na niego z pragnieniem w oczach. Nawet nie próbowała ukryć swoich uczuć, to nie miało już sensu. Przybliżyła się, ale niepotrzebnie, chłopak rzucił się na nią z taką siłą, że mocno się przechyliła, kładąc się na podłodze. Żadne z nich nie było jakoś specjalnie doświadczone w całowaniu, w końcu jedyne pocałunki i to bardzo krótkie, wymieniali między sobą, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Oboje czuli, jakby mocno kręciło im się w głowach, lecz nie zwracali na to uwagi. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się nagle i zamknęły, jednak i ten fakt zignorowali. Liczyła się tylko ich młodzieńcza miłość i ten pocałunek, który trwał i trwał. - No ładne rzeczy się tu dzieją - na dźwięk tego głosu oderwali się od siebie jak oparzeni i spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Nad nimi stał sam Stoick Ważki. Kimiko - Emmm... Cześć tata - odpowiedział, spuszczając wzrok mocno zaczerwieniony. Dziewczyna również spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona. Dlaczego musiał przyjść akurat w takiej chwili? - Dzień dobry - mruknęła cicho blondynka. - Muszę częściej wyjeżdżać - wyznał rozbawiony tą sytuacją mężczyzna. - Wstańcie z podłogi, bo wilka dostaniecie - mruknął i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu zmęczony podróżą. Młodzi nawet nie ruszyli się z miejsc. Angel - Chyba... już pójdę... - Astrid po chwili wstała z podłogi. - Taaa... ja też, mam dużo zajęć... - Czkawka nadal nie patrzył na ojca, było mu głupio z powodu tego, co się stało. Dodatkowo wyrzucał sobie, że nie opanował się w porę, przecież gdyby nie Stoick, Thor wie, do czego by doszło. - Szczerbatek, chodź - skinął na smoka i ulotnili się z domu, zanim wódz zdążył zaprotestować. - To ten... to na razie - dziewczyna potarła nerwowo ramię ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. - Taaa... widzimy się w Akademii? - on również nie mógł się zdobyć, żeby spojrzeć na nią. - Mhm. Cześć - odbiegła szybko, zawstydzona tym wszystkim. - Cześć... - szepnął w odpowiedzi. Kimiko Już odpisuję, odpisuję. Skończyłam w końcu tą lekurę zwaną Chłopi. Najbardziej podobało mi się jak facet odrąbał sobie nogę... Szkoda, że nie podali która to była: lewa (XD) albo prawa... No, do rzeczy. Po długim locie na Szczerbatku, Czkawka wrócił do domu, choć zrobił to niechętnie. Cieszył się, że Stoick w końcu wrócił, ale nie był zadowolony z tego, że akurat przyszedł w TAKIEJ chwili. Chłopak wszedł do domu niepewnie, mając nadzieję, że ojciec już dawno leży w łóżku, zmęczony po podróży. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, przynajmniej nie po tym, co się wydarzyło. Od razu, razem ze Szczerbatkiem ruszyli w kierunku schodów. - Nawet się nie przywitasz z ojcem? - zapytał znajomy głos z kierunku stołu, gdzie spożywają posiłki. Czkawka, chcąc nie chcąc, stanął i przełknął głośno ślinę. Spojrzał na niego. - Cześć, tata - mruknął cicho, ale na tyle głośno, żeby Stoick go dosłyszał. - Widzę, że jesteś trochę wychudzony - zauważył błyskotliwie wódz. - A, to takie nic... Byłem... zajęty. - Doprawdy? - pytał podejrzliwie. Chciał, by jego syn wyjaśnił mu wszystko. - No... tak... W kuźni - zmieszał się lekko zielonooki. - No tak. Jak zwykle. A co z przyjaciółmi? - pytał dalej. - No... nadal się z nimi spotykam - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Z Astrid też? - palnął bez namysłu. Zresztą nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę tylko walił prosto z mostu. - To też moja przyjaciółka - z lekkim wahaniem odpowiedział swojemu rodzicowi. - Właśnie widziałem, jaka to przyjaźń... - To jednorazowo... Znaczy... Ten... - jąkał się jak zawsze, gdy był zawstydzony i zmieszany. - Tak wyszło - wydukał w końcu. - Jestem zmęczony. Pójdę już. Dobranoc - wypowiedział to na jednym oddechu, zanim Stoick zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wbiegł na górę niczym na złamanie karku i dopiero tam odetchnął z ulgą. Angel, twoja kolej. I nie zwlekaj długo xD Angel Daruję sobie złośliwy komentarz. Minęło kilka niełatwych dni. Czkawka starał się wychodzić rano kiedy ojciec jeszcze śpi, a wracać wieczorem, kiedy już śpi. Przez cały dzień usiłował nie wpaść na niego w wiosce. Unikał też Astrid, oboje traktowali się jak powietrze. Jedynie w Akademii czasem wymieniali ze sobą pojedyncze zdania na temat nowych pomysłów na ćwiczenia, ale nigdy sam na sam. Próbowali udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, jednak oboje źle się z tym czuli. Wiedzieli, że potrzebują rozmowy, ale nie umieli się na nią zdobyć. Na szczęście był ktoś, kto umiał. - Czkawka! - któregoś wieczoru Stoick siedział i czekał, aż jego syn łaskawie wróci do domu. - Tato! - zaskoczony chłopak był już w połowie schodów. - Wiesz, jestem zmęczony... - Nie ma zmęczony. Siadaj - pokazał mu krzesło przy stole. - Masz wreszcie porządnie zjeść. - Ale tato... - Bez dyskusji - wrócił dawny Stoick, któremu nie dało się nic wytłumaczyć. Czkawka niechętnie powlókł się w stronę stołu i usiadł na krześle. Zaczął jeść i dopiero wtedy zauważył, jaki był głodny. Pochłonął wszystko, nawet nieśmiało poprosił o więcej, co wódz skwitował uśmiechem i spełnił prośbę. - To... mogę już iść? - spytał młody, gdy się najadł. - Nie. Musimy porozmawiać - odparł ojciec, biorąc go za rękę. - Wiem, że mnie unikasz przez to, co się stało, ale naprawdę nie masz powodu. Rozumiem cię, też kiedyś byłem młody i zakochany. No, jak z wami jest? - Nijak - mruknął chłopak. - Czkawka... - Nie, naprawdę - spojrzał na ojca. - Ja... ja ją kocham od dawna... - zarumienił się, mówił o tym tylko Szczerbatkowi. - A ona... nie wiem... - To może z nią pogadaj? - Nie umiem. - A próbowałeś? Słuchaj, przecież pocałowała cię trzy razy i to publicznie. Naprawdę myślisz, że zrobiłaby to, gdybyś nic dla niej nie znaczył? - Nie o to chodzi... Ja się... ja się boję... - Czego? - Siebie... Wtedy... w sumie po raz pierwszy całowaliśmy się będąc sami... Ja wiem, że gdybyś nie przyszedł... Nie zapanowałbym nad sobą... - Synku - objął go ramieniem. - To normalne, że jej pragniesz. I z tego co widziałem, ona ciebie też. Pamiętaj jednak o konsekwencjach, jeśli zostaniesz ojcem, automatycznie też wodzem. - J-jak to? - spojrzał na niego z przestrachem. - Taka tradycja. Jesteście jeszcze za młodzi i musicie się powstrzymać. Poza tym pewnie jej ojciec by cię zabił. - A ty nie? - Nie. Nagle chłopak po prostu się przytulił. - Dzięki tata. - Nie ma sprawy - Stoick objął syna czule. - Jest. To dla mnie bardzo ważne, że mnie wspierasz. - Od tego są ojcowie. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno to zrozumiałem. - Lepiej późno niż wcale - Czkawka odsunął się i ziewnął. - Leć spać - pocałował go w czoło. - Dobranoc, tatusiu - uśmiechnął się. - Dobranoc, synku. Mam nadzieję, że nie za dużo... Kimiko Łuhuhu... Tatusiu... XD Ale nie myśl sobie, że ja zrobię rozmowę Astrid z Czkawką... O nie... XD Przez kolejny tydzień, Czkawka zbierał się do tej rozmowy, ale... zawsze coś mu wypadło. To trzeba było pomóc ojcu, to Pyskaczowi, to komuś innemu uciekły owce... Praktycznie przez cały czas byli zajęci. A może i dłużej... Aż w końcu. - Eee... Astrid? - odezwał się niepewnie, kiedy rozchodzili się do domów. - Tak? - zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. - Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał, lekko czerwony. - J-jasne - zgodziła się dziewczyna. - Ja... ten... Ja... - ale nie zdążył wydukać. - CZKAWKA! - krzyknął Śledzik który dobiegł do nich zmachany. Obydwoje spojrzeli w jego kierunku. - No co jest Śledzik? - zapytał zaniepokojony. - Twój tata... leży... na ziemi... i coś... mu jest... - odezwał się, jego słowa były przerywane przez łapczywe oddechy. Czkawka tylko spojrzał na Astrid ze strachem. Potem znowu na Śledzika. - Prowadź - zażądał niczym wódz. Gruby nastolatek kiwnął tylko głową i wszyscy troje zaczęli biec w kierunku Stoicka. Angel, nie dopisuj, mam plan. A ludzie niech się niecierpliwią i domyślają co mu jest. Nie, to nie zawał xD Powiem ci na gg XD Angel No właśnie o to chodzi, że masz NIE robić tej rozmowy. Ja tu jestem specjalistką od słodkich momentów, ty się zajmij patologią. W miejscu, gdzie leżał wódz zrobiło się niemałe zbiegowisko. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, co się stało, w końcu był to niecodzienny widok. Wiem, mało, ale nie ustaliłyśmy jeszcze do końca, jak poprowadzić tę akcję. Kimiko Jak to nie ustaliliśmy? Ja mam do tego całą akcję, ale trochę z tym poczekam i powkurzam ludzi. No dobra, najwyższy czas napisać coś. Czkawka z trudem przedostał się do ojca przez tłum. Był słabszy niż inni, więc musiał się przeciskać. - Tato! Tato! - krzyczał. - Rany, przepuście mnie - gdy się przepychał. Gdy w końcu dotarł do środka kręgu i do leżącego wodza, patrzył na ojca spanikowany. - Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest - mężczyzna uspokajał tłum. Próbował się podnieść, ale jego działania spełzły na niczym. - Co się stało? - zapytał zmartwiony Czkawka. - Szedłem sobie... Coś strzykło... I leżę - tłumaczył pokrótce. Nie powiedział całego, bo sam nie wiedział dokładnie. - Nie mogę ruszać stopą. Boli mnie - tego już nie ukrył. Nie dałby rady, szczególnie jak próbował wstać. - Trzeba zabrać cię do domu i zawołać Gothi. - Gothi już była - odezwał się Pyskacz, gdzieś za Czkawką. - Mówi że ma skręconą kostkę i powinien siedzieć kilka tygodni w domu. - Skręcona kostka? Ja? Nie mów głupot - wodzowi nie spodobał się wynik badań. - Każdemu się zdarza, tata - mruknął nadal zmartwiony. - Zabierzcie go do domu - zwrócił się do dwóch wikingów, którzy byli wstanie dźwignąć Stoicka. Mężczyźni bez słowa wykonali prośbę. Stoick oczywiście się opierał, ale teraz to już nie miał nic do gadania. Zanieśli go do domu i położyli na łóżku. Czkawka zajął się wioską a dopiero później przyszedł do domu. Angel Wybaczcie, że tyle to trwało. Obiecuję, że za niecały miesiąc będę mieć tyle czasu, że będziecie mieć mnie dość, ale na razie musicie wytrwać. Stoick wybitnie się nudził. Był człowiekiem czynu, nie znosił siedzieć w jednym miejscu i nic nie robić. Ile można strugać kaczki czy robić jakąś papierkową robotę? Nie miał pojęcia, jak Czkawka wytrzymywał całe dnie w łóżku, kiedy był chory albo bolała go noga. - Jak się czujesz, tata? - zagadnął chłopak, gdy wreszcie zjawił się w domu. - Beznadziejnie - mruknął wódz. - Koszmarnie się nudzę. - No cóż. Musisz jakoś przetrzymać tych kilka tygodni. - Nie dam rady! Ja muszę pracować! - Tata, przyda ci się odpoczynek. A ja trochę popracuję. Może zdobędę jakieś doświadczenie? - Czkawka, doceniam to, że chcesz si uczyć, ale naprawdę nie jest mi to potrzebne. A gdybym zamiast chodzić latał na smoku? - Wiesz... nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł... - Dlaczego nie? Ty najchętniej nie zsiadałbyś ze smoka. - Ale ja to ja. Jestem inny. - Wiem, jesteś wyjątkowy. Ale skoro ty możesz, to dlaczego ja nie? - Bo... - Czkawka uniósł palec i westchnął. Zabrakło mu argumentów. - Bo to wcale nie jest tak proste, jak się wydaje. - To się nauczę. - A jak spadniesz i zrobisz sobie większą krzywdę? - Nie żartuj. - To jest możliwe, nawet bardzo. Słuchaj, wytrzymaj przynajmniej tydzień, a potem pomyślimy, zgoda? Na razie powinieneś oszczędzać nogę. - Przecież będę oszczędzał. - Tata, nie kombinuj. Tydzień, nie wcześniej - chyba po raz pierwszy młody był tak stanowczy w stosunku do ojca. To było zaskakujące, ale także powodowało uczucie dumy. Chłopak przemawiał jak prawdziwy wódz. - A tak z innej beczki... Rozmawiałeś z Astrid? W jednej chwili Czkawka stracił rezon. Pewność siebie uleciała z niego momentalnie. Wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać z nią o tym, co się wydarzyło, ale nie potrafił. Wzajemne unikanie się całkiem nieźle im wychodziło, ale oboje mieli świadomość tego, że nie zdołają uciekać w nieskończoność. - Wiesz tata, mam dużo pracy. Na razie! - chłopak umknął, zanim Stoick zdążył się odezwać. - Chodź, Szczerbek - pogłaskał smoka, wskoczył na jego grzbiet i polecieli na patrol. Rób co chcesz, ale rozmowa jest moja. Kimiko Spoko, nawet nie zamierzam opisywać tej rozmowy... Wiem, że to twoja działka. Dla urozmaicenia kilka tygodni siedzenia Stoicka w jednym miejscu, Czkawka przynosił do domu różne rzeczy i pokazał jak konstruować. Stoick opierał się z początku, ale równie uparty syn pokazywał mu. W końcu wódz odpuścił i nawet mu się to spodobało. A Czkawce chodziło tylko o to, żeby urozmaicić mu ten czas. Tymczasem syn wodza zajmował się wioską, niechętnie brał pomoc od pozostałych. Chciał tylko pokazać, ze świetnie sobie radzi z wioską. Ale nie chciał zostać wodzem na stałe. Po dłuższym czasie wodzowania, stał się zmęczony. Oczekiwał niecierpliwie jak Stoick stanie na nogi, ale Gothi mu jeszcze na to nie pozwalała. Pewnego dnia, gdy zmęczony wracał do domu, późno w nocy, wpadł na kogoś. Z początku nie wiedział kto to był, ale usłyszał znajomy głos... Teraz twoja kolej Angel. Nie mogłam nic wymyśleć :/ Angel Bardzo chciałam was potrzymać w niepewności, ale nie jestem zbyt cierpliwa xD - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? - Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo - pozbierał się z ziemi. - Przecież wiem, że o tej porze normalnie śpisz. - No tak... - No to? O co chodzi? - Chwila, nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie! A moje było pierwsze! Co się stało? - Nic - westchnął. - Po prostu późno skończyłem pracę. - Martwisz się o ojca? - Tak - mruknął niechętnie, wolał nie zdradzać prawdziwego powodu zmartwienia. - Wyzdrowieje. To jest Stoick, nie tak łatwo coś mu zrobić. - Dzięki. Pocieszające - mruknął sarkastycznie. - Zawsze mogę cię przytulić. - Nie! Nie... lepiej nie... - odsunął się profilaktycznie. - No a ty? Co tu robisz o tej porze? - Yyy... Niiic... - Mnie możesz powiedzieć. - Muszę iść. Na razie! - Śledzik! - zawołał za odbiegającym w stronę domu przyjacielem, ale ten nawet się nie odwrócił. Westchnął i poszedł do domu, gdzie przegryzł coś, zwinął się w kłębek obok Szczerbatka i usnął. C: Kimiko Wszedł do domu, ledwo podnosząc nogi. Chciał zachować się jak najciszej, żeby nie obudzić śpiącego Stoicka. Nic nie jedząc, skierował się do pokoju i padł na łóżko zmęczony na tyle, że nie miał siły się przebrać. Następnego dnia po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mu się zaspać i znowu nie zjadł nic przed wyjściem. Gdyby nie Astrid, która wepchnęła mu kanapki, nie jadłby nic do końca dnia. Przez kolejne parę dni przychodził znacznie później do domu niż zwykle. Stoick zwykle już spał. Czkawka ze swoim ojcem nawet nie rozmawiali, bo ten nie miał czasu. Ba, nawet nie widywali się, bo chłopiec w ogóle nie przychodził na obiady. WRÓCIŁAM!!!!!! Prawko zdałam, szkołę też, zdałam do następnej klasy. Jedyną przykrą wiadomość to umarcie kotka, który był cały czarny i nazywał się Szczerbatek i miał nie więcej niż 3 miesiące. I z tego powodu troszkę rozpaczam. Angel Oooo, życie się wreszcie nad tobą zlitowało i dało ci upragnioną wełnę i czas. Powinno to zrobić dawno temu. Niestety, takie życie... - Dobra. Co ty kombinujesz i po co nas tu ściągnąłeś? - Śledzik patrzył podejrzliwie na Smarka, który kazał przyjść do Akademii jemu i bliźniakom. - To proste. Mam dość zachowania Czkawki - odparł. - Jak chyba wszyscy - Mieczyk skrzyżował ręce. - Na nic nam nie pozwala - zauważyła Szpadka. - Tak całkiem na nic - zgodził się jej brat. - Dlatego mam pomysł, jak temu zaradzić - oświadczył Sączysmark. - Niby jaki? - Śledzik nie krył rozbawienia, większość pomysłów Smarka okazała się totalną klapą. - Będziemy ich swatać. - Hę? - Kogo? - Co? - Ale jak? - Ale że o co chodzi? Przyjaciele patrzyli na niego jak na wariata, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Kimiko Wenę miałam, tylko czasu brak. Wenę mam zawsze. Z resztą to przez to, że pisałam te teksty. Chociaż raz coś w miare skończyłam. Czkawka nie zauważył dziwnego zachowania swoich przyjaciół. Nadal próbował być przykładnym wodzem i nie zwracał uwagi na takie bzdety. Nawet jeśli spotykał Astrid "przypadkowo" traktował to jak zwykłe spotkanie, chwilę z nią rozmawiał i szedł gdzieś dalej. Nie dał się nabrać na sztuczki przyjaciół. Śledzika bawiło zachowanie Sączysmarka. Szczególnie jak ten po pewnym czasie nie wiedział co robić. A bliźniaki były pachołkami Sączysmarka. Robiły większość to co powiedział Sączysmark. Angel - Co jest nie tak, dlaczego nam nie wychodzi? - zastanawiał się Smark, chodząc w kółko po Akademii. - Może chodzi o to, że mają tyle pracy, że brakuje im czasu na cokolwiek innego - zasugerował Śledzik. - To co mamy robić? - Czekać. - Czekać? - zawołała Szpadka. - To nuda - zawtórował jej Mieczyk. - I dobre dla frajerów jak ty - dodał Smark. - My się staraliśmy, a ty nic nie zrobiłeś. - Bo nie będę się wtrącał w ich życie. Skoro tak bardzo się kochają, jak twierdzisz, to kiedyś się zejdą. - E tam, nie znasz się. Dobra, chodźcie, musimy wymyślić coś lepszego. Kimiko Pewnego dnia Czkawka z Astrid spotkali się dość przypadkowo. Co ciekawe nie było to nic zaplanowanego przez przyjaciół. - Może ci w czymś pomóc? - zaproponowała dziewczyna niepewnie. Wiedziała jak chłopak często reaguje na pomoc, ale widziała, że ledwo trzyma się już na nogach. - Dopilnujesz by wszystkie owce wróciły na farmę Svena? - mruknął zmęczonym głosem. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Zwołam resztę i szybko to załatwimy - uśmiechnęła się do niego. Chciała jeszcze dodać, żeby uważał na nogę, ale zdążyła się powstrzymać. Uwag o nodze też nie znosi, szczególnie jak jest zmęczony i rozdrażniony. - Dzięki - odwzajemnił koślawo jej uśmiech. - Nie ma sprawy. Od tego są przecież przyjaciele - i poszła w swoim kierunku. Wiecie co mi się teraz skojarzyło? "TO NIE ZAWODY!" Czy coś w tym guście :D Angel Ej, kiepsko u mnie z pomysłami :/ - Astrid, czekaj! - dogonił ją. - Co robisz wieczorem? - W sumie nic, a co? Masz ochotę polatać? - Emmm... Może być. To do wieczora? - Do wieczora. Jak masz pomysł na to z owcami, to opisuj, ja pociągnę wieczór. Kimiko Wydawało mi się, że odpisywałam już. Ale może coś się stało, że się nie opublikowało. To wszystko widzieli ich przyjaciele. Spojrzeli na siebie, jakby nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - A teraz śmiało... Kto to zaplanował? - zapytał Sączysmark, ale żadne nie chciało się przyznać. Pokręcili tylko głowami. - Czyli nikt. Matko, jakie to dziwne - mruknął, choć sam nie wiedział jakim sposobem udało im się zmusić, aby ci dwoje jakoś się spotkali. Więcej chyba nie wymyślę. Angel Dobre i to. Wieczorem, Czkawka siedział w kuźni, totalnie zarobiony. Całkiem zapomniał, że umówił się z Astrid. Za to Szczerbatek pamiętał i kiedy zauważył, że nie zdoła wyciągnąć jeźdźca z kuźni, pobiegł po dziewczynę. Przyszła niemal od razu, podkradła się do chłopaka i po prostu wyjęła mu młotek z dłoni. - Co do... Astrid? - odwrócił się. - Oddaj. Muszę to skończyć. - Nic nie musisz. Mieliśmy polatać, pamiętasz? - odsunęła się aż pod ścianę, chowając młotek za plecami. - Muszę to skończyć. Oddaj młotek. - Jaki młotek? - Ten, co chowasz za plecami. - Ja nic nie chowam - drażniła się. - Astrid! - podszedł do niej zły. - Oddawaj - gdy nie zareagowała, spróbował odebrać jej narzędzie siłą. Nawet nie zauważył, jak blisko siebie się znaleźli. Dziewczyna chwilę go rozdrażniała, po czym nagle pocałowała go w usta. Zamarł i natychmiast się uspokoił. - Jak się sprężysz, dostaniesz więcej - z chytrym uśmieszkiem podała mu młotek. Natychmiast zabrał się do pracy, ale wyraźnie się spieszył. Skończył dwa razy szybciej, niż właściwie powinien. - To co, lecimy? - spytał, gdy już wszystko posprzątał. - Już myślałam, że nigdy nie zapytasz - uśmiechnęła się. - Wybacz, że tyle to trwało - chłopak pogłaskał przyjaciela i wskoczył na jego grzbiet. Astrid dosiadła Wichury i razem polecieli na długi, nocny lot. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet mroźne powietrze, robili różne sztuczki, śmiali się głośno i bawili w najlepsze. Od dawna żadne z nich nie czuło się tak lekko. Nagle wszystkie problemy zostały na ziemi i nie liczyło się nic poza lataniem. Odprężeni, wylądowali na jednym z klifów, po czym usiedli na trawie, wpatrując się w księżyc. - I co? Warto było? - spytała nagle Astrid. - Warto. Dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze - odparł Czkawka i zadrżał lekko z zimna. - A gdzie moje obiecane całusy? - zażartował. - W zasadzie nie całuje się przyjaciół - przytuliła się do niego, też było jej zimno. - Ale ty mnie ciągle całujesz. Może nie jestem dla ciebie przyjacielem? - Może nie jesteś. - To może kim jestem? - Może kimś więcej... - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - spojrzał na nią, upewniając się. W świetle księżyca wyglądała jeszcze bardziej niezwykle niż zazwyczaj. - A jeśli nie? - również na niego spojrzała, znowu znaleźli się blisko siebie. - To będę chyba najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie. Nie masz pojęcia, od jak dawna za tobą szaleję - dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co powiedział. Zaczerwienił się mocno i odwrócił twarz. - Ślicznie się rumienisz - uśmiechnęła się. - Zdradzę ci moją tajemnicę - przybliżyła usta do jego ucha. - Też za tobą szaleję - wyszeptała. - N-napra-awdę? - zająknął się i spojrzał na nią. Odsunęła się i pokiwała głową. - No to... co z tym zrobimy? - A co byś chciał? - Całusa - wyznał cicho. Zaśmiała się i pocałowała go. - A teraz? Tylko nie mów, że kolejnego. - Skoro nie mogę kolejnego... to chciałbym... chciałbym... być z tobą - wydusił z siebie w końcu. - No nareszcie. - Co? - Doczekałam się, aż to powiesz. - A ty? - Też chcę z tobą być. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - Naprawdę? Astrid... ty... - Zamilcz wreszcie - zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem, który w końcu odwzajemnił, przysuwając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, wyglądał jak 40 kilo czystego szczęścia. - Nie zasłużyłem sobie na taki skarb... - szepnął. - Ale dostałeś, więc się postaraj, żeby go nie stracić, kochanie - również była szczęśliwa. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałam cię tak nazwać. - Teraz mam - uśmiechnął się. - Teraz, to ty zmykaj spać. Od dawna nie wyspałeś się porządnie. - Wcale że... - Nie kłam, bo widzę. Masz się wyspać i w końcu zjeść. Bo nie urośniesz - postraszyła, jak mama małe dziecko. - Cały czas rosnę. Jestem już wyższy od ciebie. - Ale ja też urosnę, a ty taki zostaniesz. - Dobra, dobra. Odprowadzę cię. - O nie. To ja cię odprowadzę. Muszę mieć pewność, że dotarłeś do domu, a nie do kuźni. - Obiecuję ci, że pójdę do domu, nie do kuźni. Nie ufasz mi? - W tej kwestii nie. W innych owszem. - Powierzyłabyś mi swoje życie choć wiesz, że nie dotrzymam obietnicy? - Nie zaryzykowałbyś mojego życia, to raz, a poza tym troszczysz się o innych bardziej niż o siebie. Więc tak, tak bym zrobiła. Bo ty taki już jesteś, sam padniesz z wycieńczenia, ale nie dopuścisz, żeby komuś coś się stało. No chodź - wstała i skierowała się do wioski. Po chwili poszedł za nią i mimo protestów, dał się odprowadzić do domu. - Dobranoc - pocałowała go czule. - Dobranoc - odparł cicho. Patrzył za nią, póki nie zniknęła w domu, po czym poszedł do siebie. Kładąc się do łóżka był pewien, że nie zdoła usnąć, ale po chwili chrapał w najlepsze. Spał mocno i spokojnie, obudził się dopiero koło południa. - Zaspałem! - wrzasnął, zrywając się z łóżka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, legowisko Szczerbatka było puste. Zbiegł do kuchni i zastał śniadanie, opatrzone karteczką: A spróbuj tylko nie zjeść. A. :* Wiedział, że jeśli wyjdzie z domu, na pewno na nią trafi i wygada się, że nie zjadł, ale nie miał na to czasu. Z drugiej strony, zawartość talerzy i misek wyglądała bardzo smakowicie, im dłużej patrzył, tym mocniej pusty żołądek skręcał się z głodu. W końcu nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na jedzenie, pochłaniając wszystko, a nawet dorabiając sobie. Dawno nie miał czasu zjeść takiego solidnego śniadania, czy w ogóle jakiegokolwiek posiłku. Był znacznie szczęśliwszy, wyspany, najedzony, a Astrid była jego dziewczyną. Czuł, że mógłby góry przenosić. Wyszedł z domu w całkiem niezłym humorze i tak jak podejrzewał, niemal od razu wpadł na Astrid. - O, wstałeś - uśmiechnęła się. - Najadłeś się? - W końcu tak - przyznał. - Miałaś rację, głodny człowiek jest zły i nieszczęśliwy, tak samo jak niewyspany. - No widzisz? A wioska stoi, nic jej nie jest. - Tak po prostu? - No. - Czkawka, jak dobrze cię wreszcie zobaczyć! - Tata?! - zawołał chłopak nieco przestraszony. - Co ty tu robisz?! - Wracam do roboty, a coś ty myślał? - Stoick zamachał dwiema solidnymi kulami, które z nudów sobie wystrugał. - Noga jest już prawie zdrowa, za jakiś tydzień będę mógł normalnie chodzić. Na razie mam jej po prostu nie przeciążać. - To ty zabrałeś Szczerbatka? - Nie ja jego, tylko on mnie - spojrzał na smoka, który leżał koło domu zwinięty w kłębek i ucinał sobie zwyczajową drzemkę, wygrzewając się na słońcu. - Zszedł na dół jak tylko zjadłem śniadanie i zmusił mnie do wyjścia z domu. Chciał, żebyś nie musiał się martwić wioską i wyspał się wreszcie. To świetny przyjaciel. - Ja... nie wiem, jak mam wam dziękować... - Nie dziękuj - uśmiechnęła się Astrid. - Po prostu o siebie dbaj. - Postaram się - obiecał. Duuużo. Ale trochę nie wiem co dalej... Kimiko Chyba coś wykombinuje. Tymczasem przyjaciele, nie wiedząc co się stało dnia poprzedniego, nadal kombinowali, aby spiknąć Czkawkę z Astrid. Mieli najróżniejsze dziwne pomysły. Niestety, były też dosyć niebezpieczne. Czkawka kuł coś w kuźni, akurat trzymał rozżarzony pręt i przypalał coś bardzo ostrożnie. Tuż za nim pojawił się Sączysmark. - CZEŚĆ! - wrzasnął mu nad uchem, nie zważając na to, że coś może się stać. I stało się. Czkawka się wystraszył i przypiekł sobie skórę. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu tak bardzo wydarł się z bólu. Wypuścił pręt z ręki, ból w prawej ręce był ogromny, oczy zaszły łzami, tak, że nic nie widział. Trzymał lewą ręką za nadgarstek prawej. Nie wiedział co zrobić, po raz pierwszy ból zaćmił mu umysł, a Sączysmark tylko stał i się gapił ze zdziwioną miną, jakby nie rozumiał co jest grane. Tak... Musiałam :D Ostatnio komputer mnie wkurzył, więc musiałam wyżyć się jakoś na biednym Czkawusiu :D Ale wiem, że go jakoś poskładasz, Angel :D Angel ...?! ************** ********** *********** jak ja cię ********* ********** ********** to się ************ nie pozbierasz ********** ********* ********!!! - Eeee... wszystko gra? - spytał niepewnie Smark. - A JAK CI SIĘ WYDAJE?! - wrzasnął Czkawka, przez ból w dłoni miał ochotę płakać. - Czyli chyba nie... Sorki, nie pomyślałem- - NO WŁAŚNIE, TY NIGDY NIE MYŚLISZ! - Ja... - Sączysmark wyglądał, jakby się zmniejszył. Czkawka jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wściekły. - Zejdź mi z oczu - warknął. Smark posłusznie się ulotnił. Czkawka poszedł znaleźć Szczerbatka, gdy wreszcie mu się to udało, poleciał w góry schłodzić dłoń w śniegu. Smark tymczasem włóczył się po wiosce, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu gryzło go poczucie winy. Bój się *wyciąga nóż z napisem "Kimiko"* Kimiko A zabijaj. Jakoś się tego nie boje. Czkawka wrócił do wioski, ale miał dosyć mocno spuchniętą rękę. Nie sądził, że zwykłe przypieczenie może aż tak zaszkodzić. A może to ten śnieg? Nawet ślina Nocnej Furii nie pomogła. Unikał tez ojca i Astrid, żeby ci nie widzieli jego poważnej rany, bo dopiero by było. Zabroniliby mu robić wszystko, chociaż była to prawa ręka. Za to Sączysmark po raz pierwszy nie śmiał się z żartów bliźniaków, nie miał ochoty się przechwalać (!), nie odzywał się do nikogo tylko błąkał się po Berk ze spuszczoną głową. Ludzie patrzyli się na niego dziwnie, bo takie zachowanie u niego mogli widzieć po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Sączysmark, coś ty taki markotny? - spytał się jego ojciec, Podłosmark. - Bo zrobiłem coś głupiego - wyznał, nie kryjąc się z tym. - Mój syn nie robi nic głupiego. A co dokładnie zrobiłeś? - spytał bardziej z ciekawości niż z troski. - Zraniłem Czkawkę - palnął. - Oj, synek, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz - pocieszył go jakby nic się nie stało. Ale Sączysmark nie był tego taki pewien. Albo nie. Zastanowiłam się. Zabijaj mnie po premierze 3 części Smoków :D Angel Zabrakło mi słów, żeby wyrazić co sądzę o zdaniu, które wycięłam =.= jak cię strzelę... to będziesz miała dziurę Astrid nie była jednak taka głupia, nie dała się zwieść. Zauważyła, że zarówno Sączysmark jak i Czkawka coś kręcą, a gdy tylko przycisnęła Smarka, wpadła do kuźni jak burza. - Powinieneś iść do Gothi - zarządziła od progu. - Nic mi nie jest - mruknął, nawet nie próbował udawać, że o niczym nie wie. Skoro była taka wściekła, to raczej logiczne, że widziała się z jego kuzynem. - Czkawka, jesteś ranny - podeszła do niego. - Musisz pokazać to Gothi. - Nie - odwrócił się tak, żeby tego nie widziała. - Dlaczego? - Bo nie - wrzasnął z bólu, kiedy uraził rękę. - Rozpraszasz mnie. - Masz iść do Gothi, w tej chwili - nakazała. - Nie. - Wolisz stracić rękę? - zamarł na te słowa i spojrzał na opuchniętą dłoń. Podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach. - Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym traktowała cię jak dziecko - powiedziała łagodnie. - Skoro jesteś mężczyzną, to to udowodnij. A wiem, że jesteś. - A jeśli pójdę... - spojrzał na nią tym uroczym wzrokiem małego chłopca. - ...dasz mi w spokoju pracować? - Zobaczymy, co powie Gothi. - A jeśli zabroni mi pracować? - To spróbuję ci pomóc. Nie chcę, żebyś potem musiał zarywać noce. Ale może nie wiem, jest jakaś inna praca, którą mógłbyś zrobić? Jakieś projekty czy coś? Koniecznie musisz kuć? - Muszę. Wszystko inne mam już zrobione. - Jakoś sobie poradzimy - westchnęła. - Ale nie będę musiał siedzieć w domu? - upewnił się. - Wolę być tu z tobą i mieć cię na oku, niż zamknąć cię w domu wiedząc, że uciekniesz. - I jeszcze jedna rzecz... nie mów ojcu, dobrze? Będzie się tylko martwił. - Sam powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Ale zgoda, nie powiem. A teraz chodź. Niechętnie pogasił wszystko i wraz z dziewczyną udał się do domku Gothi. A o umieraniu przed JWS3 coś ci mówiłam. Przynajmniej jako duch będziesz mogła wejść za darmo na salę kinową :D Kimiko Nie, chcę to zobaczyć za życia. Gothi obejrzała rękę, nabazgrała coś, ale tylko Czkawka, który uczył się jej pisma od jakiegoś czasu, mógł to przeczytać. - I co mówi? - zapytała z ciekawością Astrid. - Że nic mi nie jest. Wystarczy, że przyjdę jutro i sama oceni... - wyjaśnił. - Ale wiem, że mogę pracować w miarę możliwości. Gothi nic na to nie powiedziała, ani też nie napisała, więc Astrid uznała to za zgodę. Musiała jednak bardzo pilnować Czkawki, żeby, jak to on, nie przesadził i nie zapracował się. Kiedy Czkawka obudził się kolejnego dnia i zobaczył, że ręka wygląda gorzej, przestraszył się. Nie odważył się wyjść z pokoju ani tym bardziej z domu. Nie chciał, żeby Astrid czy ojciec widzieli jego stan. W dodatku zaczął się dziwnie pocić i mimo otwartego okna i zimnego powietrza z minusową temperaturą, było mu gorąco. A róbta z nim co chceta :D Angel Ja go składam, ty rozwalasz. Szczerbatka oczywiście zaalarmowało jego dziwne zachowanie. Czkawka nie był typem leniucha, który leży w łóżku bez powodu. Do tego zauważył, że przyjaciel drży. Oparł się łapami o łóżko i zamknął okno, ale bez skutku. Wtedy zwinął się w kłębek koło niego. Chłopak niemal instynktownie przytulił się do niego, gorączka rosła i było mu coraz zimniej. Smok w końcu zbiegł na dół, ale zobaczywszy Stoicka przypomniał sobie, że nie wejdzie po schodach, więc pognał po Astrid. Szybko wrócili, ale Czkawka był już półprzytomny. - Nie... - jęknął. - Kuźnia... muszę pracować... - Nie dasz rady - powiedziała łagodnie, kładąc na jego czoło zimny kompres. - Pyskacz mnie zabije - spojrzał na nią załzawionymi oczami. - Nie zabije. - Muszę iść... - spróbował wstać. - Leż. Jak byłam chora, opiekowałeś się mną. Teraz moja kolej. Pilnuj go - poleciła smokowi. Gdy była na dole, odnalazła właściwe zioła i przygotowała mieszankę. Następnie wzięła Wichurę i poleciała w góry, gdzie szybko schłodziła napar i zaopatrzyła się w znaczną ilość śniegu. Wróciła nieco przemarznięta, ale z zimnym okładem, który przyłożyła na rozpaloną, obolałą dłoń chłopaka. Jęknął z bólu, ale nie pozwoliła mu zabrać ręki, po chwili grymas na jego twarzy zastąpiła ulga. Dopiero gdy zimno i zioła znieczuliły dłoń, odważyła się zabrać okład i spojrzeć na paskudną ranę, która wcale nie chciała się goić. Uznała, że Czkawka nie powiedział jej całej prawdy i postanowiła sprowadzić do domu wodza Gothi i Pyskacza. Znając ciebie i tak popsujesz. Kimiko Nie wiem, nie wiem :D Gothi, jak tylko przyszła i oceniła rękę, od razu wyglądała na złą. Widocznie Czkawka musiał skłamać Astrid o stanie jego ręki. Nabazgrała coś pospiesznie na ziemi, a Pyskacz to przeczytał. - Jest zła, bo wczoraj mówiła mu, żeby się nie przemęczał i nie używał dłoni. Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę z przymrużonymi oczami, a ten miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Po raz pierwszy kogokolwiek okłamał, ale nie wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Myślał, że to niegroźne, bo już tyle razy miał wypadki w kuźni, że wiedział o co chodzi. Kto by pomyślał, że akurat ten będzie aż tak poważny w skutkach. - Wiedziałeś?! I okłamałeś?! Mnie?! - była zrozpaczona, nigdy by nie pomyślała, że Czkawka byłby zdolny do kłamstwa. Przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że on nie potrafi tego robić. - Przepraszam - wyszeptał ze skruchą patrząc na jej buty. - Przepraszam? Tyle tylko masz mi do powiedzenia? Więc praca kuźni jest ważniejsza od twojego zdrowia? Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - warknęła. Astrid czuła się rozdarta. Sama nie wiedziała o czym myśleć. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel ją okłamał. Czuła się, jakby straciła już do niego zaufanie. A Czkawka? Było mu głupio i sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wróciłam. Nie było mnie, bo byłam na wyjeździe, wcześniej w pracy, a jeszcze wcześniej w szkole. No i jakoś nie chciało mi się pisać. Wena była, pomysły zapisane... Wenę mam cały czas... Ale chęci. No nie wiem... Z resztą... udało mi się zapomnieć o tym blogu, gdyby nie Angel. Ups XD A do Angel: sorry bliźniaczko, ta kłótnia sama jakoś wyszła spod mojej klawiatury. Angel A ty wiesz, że nawet jestem w nastroju? - Jesteśmy... - powiedział cicho. - Zaczynam w to wątpić. - ...kimś więcej - dokończył. Astrid odgarnęła grzywkę i z nerwów zaczęła chodzić w tę i we w tę. - To dlaczego traktujesz mnie, jakbym była przeciwko tobie? - Bo tak się zachowujesz - wyznał nieśmiało. - Nie pozwalasz mi robić tego, co lubię - wreszcie spojrzał na nią niepewnie. - Tylko jeśli mnie do tego zmuszasz. - Nie zmuszam! - zaczął odzyskiwać pewność siebie. - Nie, wcale. Tylko dlaczego twoja ręka jest dwa razy większa niż normalnie? I skąd gorączka? - Ja... - Gdybyś mnie nie okłamał i posłuchał Gothi, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - Nieprawda! To ty próbujesz mnie kontrolować! - Nie kontrolować, a opiekować się tobą. - Ale ja wcale tego nie potrzebuję! - Potrzebujesz. - Nie! Coś sobie wmówiłaś, a ja muszę przez to cierpieć! - Ach tak? To proszę, sam się sobą zajmuj - warknęła. - Tylko nie zdziw się, jak obetną ci rękę - zbiegła na dół i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Pyskacz i Gothi też się zmyli, zielarka zostawiła tylko leki, mające pomóc chłopakowi. Czkawka wpatrywał się w sufit. Po chwili skulił się i wybuchnął cichym płaczem. Zaniepokojony Szczerbatek podszedł i przytulił się do swojego przyjaciela, który zaczął jeszcze bardziej płakać. - Znowu jestem sam... - załkał, jego łzy spływały na czarne łuski smoka, a potem wsiąkały w poduszkę i we włosy. - Dlaczego wszyscy mnie zostawiają? Dlaczego nie umiem zrobić nic dobrze? - gorączka sprawiła, że nie myślał trzeźwo, dlatego to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić. W końcu usnął, zmęczony płaczem. Kiedy obudził się po paru godzinach, czuł się już lepiej. Gorączka spadła, dłoń była porządnie opatrzona, a obok łóżka stało jedzenie. Podniósł się lekko, żeby zjeść, bo nawet apetyt mu wrócił. Ku jego zdziwieniu, był zupełnie sam. Ostrożnie wstał z łóżka, wziął czyste ubranie i zszedł na dół, chcąc opłukać spocone ciało, a także ulżyć pęcherzowi. Już odświeżony wrócił na górę i położył się do łóżka. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby robić, Pyskacz nie wpuści go do kuźni, a ojciec go zabije, jak tylko zobaczy go poza domem. No i Astrid... Nienawidził się z nią kłócić, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Leżał, rozmyślając, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, a po nich ciche kroki. Ktoś pokręcił się po domu, po czym zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Czkawka błyskawicznie odwrócił się, udając, że śpi. Zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego czoła, policzka i karku. Po chwili poczuł na włosach pocałunek i usłyszał, jak ten ktoś schodzi ze schodów, po odgłosach dało się też zgadnąć, że niesie puste naczynia po jedzeniu. Po odgłosach nogi było słychać, że to Pyskacz, ale ta dłoń była zupełnie inna. Czkawka mógłby przysiąc, że zajął się nim ojciec. Cieszcie się póki możecie, szybko się pogodzą. Kimiko Taa... Chyba... Chłopak zastanawiał się co mógłby tak konkretnie robić. Mimo iż czuł się z godziny na godzinę coraz lepiej to i tak miał leżeć w łóżku. Ale on do tego zdolny nie był. Siadywał przy biurku i robił kolejne projekty różnego sprzętu. Nie spodobało się to Stoickowi, który wręcz siłą zmusił do powrotu syna do łóżka. Czkawka oczywiście nie słuchał i jak tylko upewnił się, że ojciec odszedł na bezpieczną odległość to wrócił do pracy. Chciał się czymś zająć, żeby nie myśleć o kłótni. Kombinował, żeby jakoś przeprosić swoją nową dziewczynę i nawet trochę się bał... Nie minęło dużo czasu odkąd zostali parą a już się kłócą. Skoro tak to wyglądało, to bał się co będzie dalej. Mimo wszystko... Kochał ją i chciał się pogodzić. Sam źle, a wręcz okropnie, znosił kłótnie. Zapewne masz jakiś pomysł na zgodę, więc się nie wcinam :D Angel W końcu los się do niego uśmiechnął i okazja sama się nadarzyła. Dziewczyna bowiem objawiła się w jego domu, choć był pewien, że więcej jej tu nie zobaczy. - Astriś! - zawołał zaskoczony, podnosząc się z poduszki. - Pyskacz chce jakieś projekty. Mówił, że to ważne - powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Najwyraźniej wciąż miała do niego żal o ostatnie wydarzenia. - Astriś, ja naprawdę cię przepraszam... - Gdzie są te projekty? - spytała, ale spojrzała na biurko, gdzie wszystko leżało. Pozbierała potrzebne rzeczy i skierowała się do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszała stuknięcie. - Wybacz mi... naprawdę przepraszam... - usłyszała niemal płacz Czkawki. Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego. Chłopak klęczał na podłodze i wpatrywał się w nią błagalnie. - To ja przepraszam - powiedziała cicho, podchodząc powoli. Uklękła przed nim, odkładając projekty na podłogę. - Nie powinnam się tak na ciebie złościć, wiem, że tego nie lubisz i nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do ciągłej opieki - wyciągnęła nieśmiało ręce. Przysunął się do niej i wtulił mocno. - Zrobię co zechcesz... tylko mnie nie zostawiaj - wyszeptał. - Nie zostawię - obiecała, przytulając go czule. Niemal odruchowo jej dłoń znalazła się na jego włosach, głaszcząc je uspokajająco. Coś tam w końcu wymyśliłam. Kimiko Coś tam... W końcu... xD - Tylko nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko - dodał po chwili bardzo cicho. Drżał z tych wszystkich emocji, ale w jej ramionach mógł tkwić wieki. Bardzo mu się to podobało... I poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy jej nie straci. - Spróbuję - obiecała dziewczyna. - Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy wstać? - dodała po chwili niepewnie. - Nie... Tak mi wygodnie - przyznał. - Bo głowę masz na moich cyckach? - spytała ironicznie, a ten uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Taki uśmiech powinien zdobić twoją twarz codziennie. - Powinien - mruknął. W końcu wstali, bo zrobiło się niewygodnie. Czkawka podał jej projekty. - A mówił ci do czego mu to potrzebne? Pyskacz nie jest w stanie tego zrobić sam - stwierdził, patrząc na swoje projekty. Tylko on sam wiedział co z czym połączyć. - Nie. Zresztą... wysłał mnie chyba specjalnie, żebyśmy pogadali. Chyba widział co się dzieje i chciał to przerwać - zauważyła blondynka. - Taaa... taki drugi ojciec - powiedział pod nosem, przez co dziewczyna ledwo go zrozumiała. - Muszę iść... Mam jeszcze trochę rzeczy do zrobienia przed zmrokiem - skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia. - Czekaj! - krzyknął gwałtownie, wyciągając do niej rękę, żeby jakoś ją zatrzymać, ale nie sięgnął jej. Dziewczyna sama się zatrzymała i spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc. - Spotkamy się? Jutro? Wieczorem? Kiedy będzie ciemno... kiedy będzie się ściemniało? - wydukał. Nie wiedział dlaczego język aż tak bardzo mu się plątał, skoro chodzili ze sobą. Czkawka nadal był zestresowany. - Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. - T-tak... Chy-chyba tak - przyznał treser smoków. Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a oczy dziwnie zabłyszczały. - Jasne. Pewnie, że się spotkamy. To... do jutra, tak? Chłopak był w stanie kiwnąć głową. - JEST! - krzyknął Czkawka, kiedy Astrid schodziła po schodach. Nie miał pojęcia, że blondynka to słyszy. Uśmiechnęła się tylko pod nosem i wyszła z domu swojego chłopaka, z projektami w ręku. Chyba trochę się rozpisałam... Zauważyłam, że jak zacznę to coś ostatnio nie mogę przestać. No cóż, wena mi dopisuje i to bardzo. Albo może to przez Harrego i 711 stronę? :D Angel I co ja mam niby teraz zrobić? Wiesz, że u mnie kiepsko z weną :/ Kiedy Stoick wrócił wieczorem do domu, Czkawka leżał grzecznie w łóżku, a na stole stała kolacja. Wódz wszedł na górę i zastał syna szkicującego coś w notesie, z idealnie opatrzoną ręką. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał i dotknął czoła młodego. - W porządku - odłożył notes i pokazał ojcu rękę. Opuchlizna wyraźnie zeszła, zostało tylko kiepsko gojące się oparzenie. - Tata... będę mógł jutro wieczorem wyjść? - No nie wiem, zobaczymy, jak się będziesz czuł przez cały dzień. A co? - Aaa... umówiłem się z Astrid. - Czyli poważna sprawa. Zgoda, jeśli nie będziesz miał gorączki, pozwolę ci iść. - Dzięki - uśmiechnął się. Spotkanie z ukochaną wiele dla niego znaczyło, tak samo jak fakt, że ojciec go zrozumiał. - Nie ma sprawy. A teraz spróbuj zasnąć - Stoick pogłaskał policzek syna i zszedł na dół. Jeśli oczekujesz, że wymyślę i opiszę tę randkę, to... to może trochę potrwać... Kimiko Suprice. Czy jakoś tak. Naszło mnie. Tak po prostu. Chociaż chwilowo szaleje za czymś innym. Przez cały dzień było ładnie. Naprawdę ładnie jak na wyspę Berk. Wikingowie rzadko widywali taką ładną pogodę. A co za tym idzie, wszyscy mieli dobre samopoczucie. Nawet Podłosmark i Stoick. Czkawka nie mógł się doczekać wieczoru. Nawet się nie niepokoił, wydawało mu się, że wszystko ładnie się ułoży. Że spędzi kilkanaście minut... Może kilka godzin... Nie do opisania z Astrid. Nie mógł się nawet doczekać. Za to Astrid przez cały dzień, jakby to nie była ona, planowała w co się ubierze i jak będzie wyglądać, żeby zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na Czkawce. Ona również nie mogła się doczekać, aby spędzić te parę chwil z ukochanym. Jednak do spotkania nie doszło. Jakieś pół godziny przed randką nagle zrobiło się zimno, mokro i piorunowo. Thor się wkurzył. Czkawka stał się markotny. Nie chciał nic jeść, chodził przybity i nawet nie patrzył na ojca, który również schował się w domu przed burzą. Szczerbatek próbował pocieszyć Czkawkę, ale pioruny, których się bał, bo były dla niego za głośne, utrudniały mu to. Czkawka również podskakiwał kiedy był głośniejszy huk. Od czasu porażenia bał się, ale przed ojcem tego jakoś nie okazywał. Stoick obserwował go z zainteresowaniem. W końcu postanowił się odezwać. - Wiesz synek, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby Astrid przyszła do ciebie - podsunął spokojnie wódz. - Ale to nie to samo tata - palnął, nie mógł ukryć rozczarowania w głosie. - Jak to nie? - spytał zaskoczony. - Wtedy byśmy byli sami... na smokach - Czkawka spojrzał na ojca. - A tutaj... no... jesteś ty. - Co w tym dziwnego, to mój dom - palnął. Nie rozumiał w czym Czkawka widział przeszkodę. - Przecież moglibyście być sami, w twoim pokoju. Nie wchodziłbym, spokojnie. - Ale to naprawdę nie to samo - przekonywał go nastolatek, ale mężczyzna patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem. - Mimo to ciągle bym się krępował. Ta świadomość, że ktoś jest w domu... No wiesz... - Ja z twoją matką się nie krępowałem - oznajmił Stoick. Czkawka spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ponieważ bardzo rzadko wspominał o chwilach z matką. Z resztą chłopak nigdy nie nalegał, wiedział, że tata cierpi na same wspomnienie, więc wolał mu tego oszczędzić. - J-jak to? - Bywało tak, że spaliśmy pod jednym dachem - wzruszył ramionami. - W jednym łóżku... - dodał ciszej, nie wiedząc, że syn to usłyszy. - A...ha... - mruknął. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, więc przemilczał sprawę. - Przyjdzie taki czas, że Astrid będzie tutaj co noc. Ja ci to mówię - był tego pewny jak to, że siedział w swoim fotelu właśnie w tej chwili. - Ta... jasne. Chyba po ślubie - mruknął ironicznie. Czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że spotkało go takie szczęście. Wielka miłość, być może na zawsze... i to w dodatku w tak młodym wieku i na jednej wyspie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, pochłonięty w swoich myślach o Astrid, która, jeszcze tak do niedawna, była jego przyjaciółką, a teraz jest kimś znacznie ważniejszym. - Pójdziesz spać? - przerwał jego myśli mężczyzna. - Nie wiem czy dam radę - niemal bez dźwięku. Mimo, że Stoick już dawno zmienił nastawienie do syna, Czkawka nadal nie przejawiał przed nim strachu. - Słucham? - rudowłosy rzeczywiście tego nie usłyszał. - Nic, nic... Pójdę już do pokoju - mruknął, kierując się do schodów. - Czekaj, czekaj... A jak tam ręka? - zapomniał zadać najważniejsze, według niego, pytanie. - Dobranoc! - krzyknął szybko i wbiegł po schodach, nie odpowiadając na pytanie ojca. Stoick tylko westchnął i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Wsłuchał się w odgłosy grzmotów i pochłonęły go myśli o jego żonie. W pewnym momencie nawet leciutko się uśmiechnął. Wydaje mi się, że wyszło długo, choć pisałam to z 10 minut. No, ale i tak jak opublikuje to wyjdzie na krótkie. Wybaczcie, że nie pisałam, jakoś nie miałam ochoty. Miałam 8 września pierwszy egzamin, kolejnego mam 1 października. Ten 8 września to teoria z mojego kierunku technicznego (cholernie trudnego, wina zmiany jaka weszła wraz z rocznikiem 96) konkretnie technik-rolnik na agrobiznesie. Niestety, prawdopodobnie go nie zdałam, ale wszyscy nauczyciele mówią, że to głupota, bo jedno z drugim nie ma nic niemal wspólnego (tak... maszyny rolnicze) Zabakły mi 2 punkty. Z czego dwa pytania były błędne, a z 4 rysunki nieczytelne (6 punktu poszło w... nie dokończę). Wrzesień ciężki, szczególnie dla mnie, ponieważ zaczynamy poloneza (studniówka) i rajd pierwszych klas, która organizuje zawsze klasa maturalna (jak to wyjdzie będzie cud, bo wszystko spadło na mnie). Nie wspominając o "Ludziach bezdomnych" których muszę przeczytać do środy (jakieś 347 tron, które w ogóle nie wchodzą, zrobienie dzienniczków dla 21 osób, sajgon w internacie (spotkania organizacyjne, które zabierają sporo czasu), lekarz... Coś jeszcze? No ogólnie... klasa maturalna. A w dodatku nie mogę się skupić, bo obejrzałam pewien film (w końcu!) a konkretnie filmy i mi się tak spodobały, że... no zaczęłam się tym interesować. Nie wspominając o aktorze. Coś wam mówi Robert Downey Jr.? Dobra, nie ważne... W każdym bądź razie mam nadzieję, że to przeczytaliście, bo wiem, że musiałam wam to wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak długo mnie nie było. Nawet pod koniec wakacji miałam sporo roboty, więc... Serdecznie was za to przepraszam. I sorki za to rozpisanie się pod koniec. Ale chyba nie jest to dłuższe od opowiadania. Będę odpisywać w razie możliwości, więc proszę was, nie naskakujcie na mnie. Teraz naprawdę mam... *cenzura* ' Angel ''Dobra, cośtam napiszę, bo już całkiem ktokolwiek przestanie to czytać... Czkawka nie mógł spać. Bolała go ręka, noga, głowa i serce. I chyba to ostatnie najbardziej, tak się cieszył, że spędzi trochę czasu tylko z Astrid, a tymczasem pogoda popsuła im plany. Czy bogowie naprawdę się na niego uwzięli? Czy już nie ma prawa do odrobiny szczęścia w życiu? Westchnął i usiadł na łóżku, ostrożnie zdejmując protezę. Kikut nogi bolał, jak zawsze przy zmianach pogody. Przeklął w myślach swoją głupotę, żałował, że uciekł z dołu tak szybko, że nie zabrał wiadra z wodą. Szczerbatek mógłby ją podgrzać, a taka kąpiel znacznie złagodziłaby ból w uciętej kończynie. Zamiast tego musiał wystarczyć lekki masaż, choć nie skutkował tak jak ciepły okład. Znacznie trudniej było poradzić sobie z ręką. Najgorsze było za nim, przynajmniej mógł spać. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie był w stanie tego znieść, tylko Szczerbek widział jak w nocy chłopak rzuca się na łóżku i płacze z bólu. Za nic nie chciał okazać się słaby, a gdyby mógł, to i smokowi nie pozwoliłby przy tym być. Upartej bestii jednak nie dało się wygonić, zresztą czuł się lepiej z przyjacielem u boku. No i miał pewność, że Nocna Furia nikomu nie powie o jego cierpieniu. Odwinął delikatnie bandaż i włożył dłoń do miski z zimnym wywarem łagodzącym ból. Zamknął oczy, wydając westchnienie ulgi, przynajmniej ręka przestała trochę dokuczać. Na ból głowy wystarczy sen, ale serce... z tym będzie znacznie trudniej. Wiedział, że humor poprawiłaby mu tylko Astrid, ale ona teraz siedziała w swoim domu, cierpiąc tak samo jak on. Położył się z powrotem i zwinął w kłębek, dzięki czemu mógł dosięgnąć nogi i nadal delikatnie ją masować jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga tkwiła w misce. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie co by robił teraz, gdyby nie deszcz i zanim się zorientował, już spał. Tymczasem Astrid płakała. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna leżała w swoim pokoju z twarzą wciśniętą w coraz bardziej mokrą poduszkę, a jej ciałem wstrząsały łkania. Przeważnie nie uskarżała się na niesprawiedliwość świata, ale tym razem to było przegięcie. Tak bardzo czekała na ten wieczór, wierzyła, że będzie wyjątkowy i niezwykle romantyczny, a tymczasem pogoda całkowicie pokrzyżowała ich plany. Jak tylko spadły pierwsze krople deszczu, zalała się łzami złości i rozczarowania. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego bogowie tak ją potraktowali, myślała, że po tym wszystkim co przeszła zasługuje na odrobinę szczęścia. Oboje zasługują. Czkawka często działał nierozsądnie, bywały sytuacje, że naprawdę niewiele brakowało, a by go straciła. Nie bał się ryzyka w imię słusznej sprawy, ale tłumaczyła sobie, że po to była ona. To ona miała go wspierać gdy się wahał i powstrzymywać gdy robił coś głupiego. Spełniała swoje zadanie i uważała, że coś jej się za to należy. Za drżenie o jego życie na każdym kroku, za gorycz porażki, gdy jednak stawiał na swoim, za smutek, kiedy coś mu nie wyszło i był przygnębiony, a także za wiele innych niewesołych rzeczy. Naprawdę zasługiwała na jakieś wynagrodzenie od losu, ale ten jak zwykle zadecydował inaczej. Tak jawna niesprawiedliwość świata naprawdę ją przybiła. W końcu usnęła, zmęczona długim płaczem, z nadzieją na rychłą poprawę pogody i nadrobienie straconego czasu. ...o ile już nie przestał. Żyje kto? Kimiko Pogoda nie poprawiała się. Było tylko gorzej, bo coraz zimniej i od czasu do czasu spadał gęsty śnieg. Było bardzo wietrznie, więc nie dało wyjść się na dwór. Czkawka ciągle próbował, ale jak tylko zrobił krok poza dom, wiatr wdmuchiwał go z powrotem do środka. Nie poddawał się tak łatwo, chciał tylko zobaczyć się z Astrid, a jedynie kogo widział to ojca, którego nie było w domu, ponieważ musiał załatwiać pewne rzeczy. Jedynym dobrą rzeczą jaka była to to, że rana zaczęła się błyskawicznie goić. Ręka nie była przeciążona tylko odpoczywała, więc miała okazję do zagojenia się. W dodatku Czkawka pomagał sobie śliną swojego smoka. Inna sprawa to noga. Bywały takie dni (najczęściej przed zamiecią) gdzie nie mógł kompletnie wstać z łóżka. Stoick na szczęście o niczym nie wiedział, bo był poza domem. W tych dniach Czkawka hulał na grzbiecie swojego smoka po domu, żeby mógł się jakoś przemieścić. Przez pogodę chłopak mógł jedynie tylko gotować posiłki dla ojca i rysować bądź projektować. Niestety nawet tymi czynnościami nie mógł odpędzić myśli od Astrid, za którą tęsknił. '''JAK JESZCZE RAZ PRZECZYTAM ŻE NIE MOŻECIE SIĘ DOCZEKAĆ NEXTA, BO DŁUGO GO NIE MA, TO ZABIJĘ!! JEŚLI JESTEŚCIE TACY MĄDRZY TO SAMI ZDAWAJCIE MATURĘ I EGZAMINY ZAWODOWE!! BA, PRÓBNE MATURY MUSZĘ TEŻ MIEĆ ZDANĘ, BO JAK NIE TO MAM JEDYNKĘ NA KONIEC Z OBLANEGO PRZEDMIOTU!! PISANIE TO NIE OBOWIĄZEK A PRZYJEMNOŚĆ!! WIĘC ZEJDŹCIE ZE MNIE!! JA NAPRAWDĘ NIE MAM TERAZ CZASU!! Angel Tak, wiem. Zła ja. Wreszcie któregoś dnia Astrid nie wytrzymała. Była tak zdesperowana, że postanowiła nie odpuszczać, póki nie zobaczy Czkawki. Doskonale wiedziała, jaka jest sytuacja z pogodą, ale nie zamierzała się tym przejmować. Zazwyczaj o tej porze roku wszyscy siedzieli w Twierdzy, zasypani śniegiem. Tylko że w tym roku zima przyszła wyjątkowo nagle. Zwyczajnie nie zdążyli się schować. Gdyby nie to, spędzałaby całe dnie ze swoim ukochanym. Teraz też postanowiła tak spędzić ten dzień. Normalny człowiek ubrałby się ciepło przed wyjściem z domu, ale Wikingowie nie przejmują się takimi drobiazgami. Również Astrid należała do tego typu ludzi. Nie przewidziała jednak, że nie chroni jej gruba warstwa tłuszczu i mięśni, więc gdy wreszcie udało się jej przebić przez drzwi pomiędzy jednym podmuchem wiatru a drugim, miała ochotę wrzasnąć na cały głos. Było tak zimno, że to aż bolało, miała wrażenie, że całe jej ciało momentalnie zamienia się w sopel lodu. Nie mogła się jednak poddać. Nie teraz. Nie ona. Brnęła więc w głębokim śniegu, smagana wiatrem i cała dygocząca z zimna. To było najdłuższe kilkadziesiąt metrów w jej życiu, klęła pod nosem z całej siły próbując się nie rozpłakać. Kiedy w końcu dotarła do drzwi domu wodza, nawet nie zawracała sobie głowy pukaniem. Otworzyła drzwi, a wiatr wdmuchnął ją do środka. Przemoczona i przemarznięta, straciła równowagę i upadła na kolana i łokcie. Usłyszawszy huk, Czkawka pomyślał, że to ojciec wrócił. Ale kiedy na dole nie rozległy się ciężkie kroki Stoicka, zaczął się niepokoić. Odłożył węgiel obok tworzonego właśnie rysunku i po cichu przywołał Szczerbatka. Z trudem wspiął się na grzbiet smoka, co nie było takie łatwe, zważywszy na fakt, że siodło i proteza ogona leżały w kącie, żeby Szczerbkowi było wygodniej, po czym skierował go na dół. Kiedy zobaczył przy drzwiach skuloną postać obsypaną częściowo śniegiem i trzęsącą się z zimna, niemal pękło mu serce. Doskonale znał ten blond warkocz, niebieską bluzkę i ćwiekowaną spódniczkę. - Astrid? - spytał łamiącym się głosem. Dziewczyna była w opłakanym stanie, ale dźwignęła się na nogi. Chłopak zeskoczył z grzbietu Nocnej Furii i pokuśtykał do niej, skacząc na jednej nodze. - Astriś - wyszeptał, przytulając ją. - Odynie, jesteś zimna jak lód - spojrzał w jej zaszklone od mrozu oczy i dotknął czerwonych policzków. - I zupełnie przemoczona. Chodź, ogrzejesz się - gestem przywołał Szczerbatka i opierając się o niego, zaprowadził ukochaną do ogniska. - Powinnaś się przebrać, bo się przeziębisz. - Nie mam w co - odparła cicho, powoli się rozgrzewając. - Mogę dać ci tunikę. Albo... lepiej przyniosę ci drugą z góry... - A możesz dać tę? - Jest znoszona i poplamiona... - Proszę... - No dobrze - westchnął, ściągając tunikę przez głowę. Materiał opadł miękko obok niej. - Pójdę się ubrać, a ty się przebierz - z pomocą Szczerbatka wrócił na górę i siedział tam bardzo długo, żeby mieć pewność, że dał jej dość czasu. Kiedy wrócił, była już przebrana, jej ubranie schło rozłożone, a włosy były rozpuszczone. Patrzył na nią z zachwytem, dotychczas widział ją tylko w warkoczu, ale tak też mu się podobała. Nawet bardziej, bo wyglądała wyjątkowo. Bez słowa okrył ją trzymanym w ręku kocem, po czym nalał do miski zupy i podał jej. - To cię rozgrzeje - uśmiechnął się, siadając obok. - Dzięki - słabo odwzajemniła uśmiech i powoli wypiła zupę. - Wiesz, że możesz nie wrócić do domu przez długi czas? - spytał niepewnie. - Wiem. - To dlaczego przyszłaś? - Bo wiedziałam, że ty nie dasz rady z tą nogą. A musiałam cię zobaczyć - spojrzała mu w oczy, odstawiając miskę. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak za tobą tęskniłem - odgarnął jej włosy za ucho. - Mam - zaprzeczyła. - Tak samo tęskniłam. No i ty miałeś Szczerbatka przy sobie, a moja Wichura ma osobny domek. - Mogę o coś spytać? - Pewnie. - Dlaczego chciałaś akurat tę tunikę, a nie czystą? - Bo jest ciepła - uśmiechnęła się, zerkając na siebie. - I pachnie tobą. - Rzekłbym nawet, że bardziej niż powinna... - Nie szkodzi. Chociaż to nie ma takiego znaczenia, skoro mam obok prawdziwego ciebie - przysunęła się i zanim zdążył zaprotestować, siedziała mu na kolanach. Patrzył na nią lekko zdenerwowany, zawsze go rozpraszała taką bliskością, choć częściowo zdążył przywyknąć. Teraz jednak była bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, miała na sobie wyłącznie bieliznę oraz jego tunikę i była naprawdę mocno stęskniona. - Wiesz co bardziej by mnie rozgrzało? - wyszeptała. - Nie mam pojęcia - odparł równie cicho, instynktownie przysuwając się. Pragnął ją pocałować, zamknąć w objęciach i nigdy nie wypuszczać. Nawet nie patrzył jej w oczy, po prostu wpatrywał się w różowe, delikatne usta. Bogowie, jak on kochał te usta. I te malutkie dołeczki, które powstawały, gdy się uśmiechała. I te policzki. I nos. I piegi na nosie. I te cudne, błękitne oczy, większe niż całe niebo i cały ocean. Całą ją kochał, mógł na nią patrzeć godzinami i nigdy nie mieć dość. - Ty - powiedziała ledwo dosłyszalnie. Odebrał to jako pozwolenie, na które podświadomie czekał. Przycisnął jedną dłoń do jej pleców, a drugą delikatnie przysunął jej twarz do siebie, całując ją. Oplotła rękami jego szyję, pogłębiając pocałunek. Tak bardzo im tego brakowało, że do tej chwili nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że można aż tak tęsknić. Nie oderwali się nawet na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, że za szybko nie zostanę dziadkiem - odezwał się Stoick i to dopiero zmusiło młodych do spojrzenia w jego stronę. - Ajj... tata... to nie tak... - próbował tłumaczyć Czkawka, czerwieniąc się z zakłopotaniem. - Po prostu Astrid zmarzła i przemokła, więc przebrała się, żeby szybciej wyschnąć. My nie robimy nic złego - nieświadomie zrobił uroczą, urażoną minkę niewiniątka. - Nie no, rozumiem. Długo się nie widzieliście - wódz wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą powinienem pamiętać, że za bardzo się boisz, żeby zaciągnąć jakąkolwiek dziewczynę do łóżka, a zwłaszcza taką jak Astrid - zaśmiał się. - Taaa... no dzięki - mruknął chłopak. - Zjem coś tylko i idę do siebie, nie będę wam przeszkadzał. - Więc wierzysz, że będziemy grzeczni. - Oj, Czkawka, Czkawka. Przecież ty nie umiesz kłamać. Wystarczy ci się uważnie przyjrzeć - w oczach ojca błyszczało rozbawienie. - Słowo daję, nie rozumiem, jak mogłem tego nie dostrzegać przez tyle lat. - Bo nie chciałeś - powiedział pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, że Stoick to usłyszał. - Słuszna uwaga. No, to bądźcie grzeczni - wziął jedzenie i poszedł do sypialni. - Naprawdę nie umiem kłamać? - spytał cicho chłopak. - Naprawdę. Nie wiedziałeś? - Astrid również wydawała się rozbawiona. Obecność Stoicka przestała ją krępować po tym, jak pierwszy raz przyłapał ich na pocałunku. Czkawka zazdrościł jej, też chciałby tak umieć. - A wyglądam jakbym wiedział? - Mniejsza z tym. Na czym skończyliśmy? - Wiesz, Astrid... nie wiem, czy chcę to kończyć teraz, kiedy tata jest w domu. - Zimno mi - poskarżyła się. - Chyba mnie nie zostawisz w takiej sytuacji. - A jeśli zostawię? - Kotek... - szepnęła mu błagalnie do ucha. - Przecież wiem, że nie potrafisz mi odmówić - podrapała go delikatnie za uchem. Zamruczał cicho i westchnął. Bo jak miał odmówić takiej bogini? Miało być krótko, wyszło długo, niech wam starczy na jakiś czas. Kimiko Oh, Despicable Me XD Do niczego jednak nie doszło. Przynajmniej nie o czym większość myśli. Chłopak całował ją nieumiejętnie, ale Astrid tym się nie przejmowała. Posunęli się tylko na tyle, aby badać swoje ciało w umiarkowanym stopniu, tylko po to, aby siebie rozgrzać. Zostali przy ognisku, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy zasnęli, wtuleni w siebie. Gdy kolejnego dnia Czkawka gwałtownie się zbudził, Astrid nie było koło niego. Otumaniony złym snem, rozejrzał się po domu. Z początku myślał, że miał jedno z tych sennych pragnień, które dotyczyły Astrid. Lecz chłopak nie znajdował się w swoim pokoju, tylko siedział na dole, przy domowym, wygaszonym ognisku. Ale w końcu mógł lunatykować... Tylko jak, skoro nie miał protezy? Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Opadł na ziemię z powrotem, wzdychając. - Zły sen? - odezwał się ktoś niedaleko niego, kogo musiał przeoczyć. Na sam dźwięk tego głosu uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. - Nie do końca - przyznał. - Śniadanie zrobiłam - wyznała Astrid, trochę zmartwiona, ale nie drążyła tego tematu. - Wystraszyłem się, bo nie było cię koło mnie - wytłumaczył jej Czkawka. - Myślałem, że to kolejny chory sen był - mruknął. - Chore sny o mnie? - zapytała rozbawiona blondynka. Chłopak poczerwieniał ostro. - Lepiej nie pytaj - wyjaśnił, unikając jej wzroku. Dziewczyna wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Już myśleliście, że dojdzie do jakiegoś... bliskiego kontaktu? Może jak Angel napiszę. U mnie raczej... nie XD I... tak... Niespodziewajka! Wróciłam xD Angel Trzeba w końcu ruszyć cztery litery i coś skrobnąć. - Dlaczego? Chętnie się dowiem, co ci się śniło - droczyła się, uwodzicielskim głosem. Czkawka w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że potrafi aż tak na niego zadziałać. Bał się jednak powiedzieć jej cokolwiek. - Daruj sobie - wyszeptał. Czuł, jak jego policzki aż płoną ze wstydu, dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo upokorzony. - Przecież to normalne. - S-serio? - poderwał głowę, ale po chwili skarcił się za to w myślach. Właśnie zdradził się, że niewiele wie o związkach, relacjach damsko-męskich i paru innych przydatnych rzeczach. - Serio - odparła, unosząc brew w geście zdziwienia. - Chłopaki w twoim wieku często mają takie sny. I przede wszystkim nie nazywaj ich "chorymi". No chyba, że robiłeś mi krzywdę. - Nie... zawsze było ci przyjemnie - wypalił i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Upokorzył się chyba już na zapas na całe życie. - Obyś się nie przeceniał - mruknęła, rumieniąc się. - Bo jeszcze nie zechcę spróbować - zażartowała i w tej samej chwili tego pożałowała. Miała ochotę się kopnąć. - Tak jakbyś w ogóle chciała... - Póki co chcę - za późno ugryzła się w język. Czkawka już nie tylko czerwienił się ze wstydu. Poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić, był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i stanie w płomieniach. - Jeśli nie przestaniemy, za chwilę zrobi się tutaj gorąco - kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak to zabrzmiało. - To otworzę drzwi i ostudzę atmosferę - odparła dziewczyna, wreszcie z sukcesem rozładowując napięcie. Oboje się zaśmiali, ale nadal nie mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. - W-wiesz Astrid... - bądź mężczyzną, Czkawka. - Chyba trochę za wcześnie na takie rozmowy. - To ty narzuciłeś temat. - Sam się narzucił. - Słusznie. Mimo wszystko, nie powinniśmy go kontynuować. - Zgadzam się. A ja... postaram się jakoś zapanować nad ty- - Nad czym? Nad snami? - wpadła mu w słowo. - Daj spokój. Jedyne, co chciałam, żebyś wiedział, to to, że nie ma się czego wstydzić, takie sytuacje są normalne, zdarzają się i będą zdarzać, nie musisz robić z tego tragedii. To nie koniec świata, że o mnie śniłeś. Nawet w taki sposób. - Więc... nie jesteś zła? - spytał niepewnie. - Nie jestem. Nie mam powodu być. Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to przyznaję, że sama miewam takie sny. - O mnie? - patrzył na nią wielkimi oczami. - No chyba nie o Smarku - odparła ironicznie, na co oboje wzdrygnęli się i zaśmiali, całkowicie oczyszczając już atmosferę, choć policzki nadal mieli zaróżowione. Wiem, że lubisz takie klimaty :D Upokarzanie Czkawusia zawsze ci się podoba :D Kimiko Zawsze. Czas im leciał nieubłaganie, ale i pogoda nie chciała się poprawić. Czkawka zaczynał wariować w domu. On po prostu musiał coś robić, musiał gdzieś latać. Nawet Szczerbatek chodził przygnębiony. Astrid starała się ich obu pocieszyć. Ale co ona mogła? Nie mogła przecież zmienić pogody. Czkawka nie spędzał czasu z ojcem. Nawet jak mieszkali razem tak długo od bardzo dawna. Często zamieniali ze sobą parę zdań. Ale to jednak nie tak powinna wyglądać relacja ojca z synem i na odwrót. Astrid postanowiła to zmienić. Wiedziała, że mogła to zrobić, skoro przez ten czas mieszkała z nimi. I wiedziała, że Czkawka tego w jakiś sposób potrzebuje. W końcu wspomniał o tym nie raz. Przez sen, ale to też się liczy. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak ma to zrobić. Krótkie, bo przez cały czas jak to pisałam (tak wiem, jakieś kilka minut) męczyła mnie... czkawka. I nie chce przejść... Nie chce mnie zostawić i przejść do Astrid xD Angel Mam wizję, ale nie wiem, jak ubrać ją w słowa. Ehh, po co ja to mówię, i tak wam się spodoba... - Na brodę Odyna, powinniśmy byli zmykać do Twierdzy, póki był czas! - zawołał Stoick, wchodząc do domu. Ręce miał całkowicie czerwone, podobnie jak twarz, a gęstą brodę i futrzany płaszcz całkowicie pokrywał śnieg. - A teraz każdy siedzi w swojej chałupie. - Tylko ty jeden włóczysz się po wsi, staruszku - Czkawka uśmiechnął się, wręczając ojcu grzane wino. - Taka już dola wodza - usiadł w fotelu i przysunął się do ognia. Chłopak zaś zajął miejsce obok głaszczącej Szczerbatka Astrid. - Długo te śnieżyce mogą trwać? - spytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na wodza. - Różnie bywa. Czasami kilka dni, czasami kilka tygodni, czasami całą zimę. Była taka, jak mieliście po dwa latka. Wychodziłem już z siebie, nie mogąc wytrzymać w domu. A jak Czkawka się nudził... mój Thorze. Potrafił nawet z gorączką wstać i łapać za broń, bo wydawało mu się, że smoki atakują, jak śnieg spadał z dachu. Strasznie go do nich ciągnęło. - Nie dziwię się - młody pogłaskał smoka, który zamruczał zadowolony. - Teraz też go tak roznosi? - Strasznie - przyznała wojowniczka. - Zupełnie nie umie sobie znaleźć miejsca. - Bo ja się nie nadaję na siedzenie w jednym miejscu. - Całkiem jak matka - podsumował Stoick. - Też wszędzie jej było pełno. Czkawka uśmiechnął się tylko, jak zawsze na wspomnienie o mamie. No nie wiem co dalej. Serio. Pomóż coś. PS Co sądzicie o mojej nowej metodzie rozdzielania fragmentów? Kimiko Nudzi mi się... A raczej nie mam jakby wyjścia... No... nie ważne, dużo by opowiadać. Postanowiłam coś naskrobać. Czas mijał im na rozmowie. I tak nie mieli co robić. Stoick chciał jakoś wynagrodzić brak czasu swojemu synowi, więc postanowił trochę posiedzieć z młodymi. A i Czkawka cieszył się z tego. Tak się zatracił w rozmowę, że nie zauważył kiedy Astrid przysnęła mu na ramieniu. Kiedy spojrzał na nią, stracił jasność myślenia. Delikatnie i ostrożnie położył ją na swoich kolanach. Chciał, żeby miała jak najwygodniej. I tak by się przecież nie dowiedziała, przecież... Właśnie, jednak ktoś to widzi. Zielonooki zupełnie zapomniał o nadal obecnym wodzu wioski. Był zbyt pochłonięty swoją skrywaną miłością. - Pasujecie do siebie - odezwał się Stoick. Jego syn spojrzał na niego, jakby odkrywając że mężczyzna nadal tu jest. - Ja... My... - zaczął się jąkać Czkawka. Był mocno zaskoczony i zakłopotany. - Wcale nie... Ona... raczej... Nie lubi mnie tak jakbym chciał... - Tak myślisz? - w jego głosie było słychać, że myśli inaczej niż jego pierworodny. - Dlaczego? - chciał się dowiedzieć. - No bo... Nie jestem silny ani odważny... Nie umiem machać młotem, ani mieczem... No... Nie jestem takim wikingiem jak na przykład taki Sączysmark. - Synek... Może ty tego nie widzisz, ale to o czym ty mówisz, nie zawsze się liczy - przyznał na spokojnie, cały czas patrząc na parkę. - Czyli co? - Nie zrozumiał. - Masz coś, czego na pewno nie ma Sączysmark - przyznał, pocieszając swojego syna. - To znaczy? Co to takiego? - Mózg, synku. Mózg - palnął. Czkawka tylko spojrzał na Astrid. Nie przekonało go to. Nie sądził, że zdolność myślenia potrafiłby zachwycić w jakimś stopniu Astrid. Takie tam w ostatnim dniu w roku. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :D Angel Ten moment, kiedy starasz się wymyślić coś sensownego i nic. Nie polecam. Śnieżyca powoli przemijała i pogoda zaczynała się stabilizować. Dla Czkawki pojawiła się nadzieja na opuszczenie domu, w którym zaczynał już wariować. Był także rozdarty, z jednej strony czuł, że uczucia Astrid są szczere, ale z drugiej wątpił, że w ogóle widzi w nim kogoś wartościowego i jest tu tylko z litości. Oczywiście za nic by jej tego nie powiedział, za bardzo cenił sobie życie. No i podobały mu się te chwile, w których zwyczajnie leżeli razem, całkowicie poświęcając się uczuciom. W tych momentach kompletnie nie myślał, po prostu był. Od czasu do czasu sprawy szły trochę dalej i odkrywali siebie wzajemnie. Pozwalała mu poznać swoje ciało, sama poznając jego, co jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej było dla niego czymś nierealnym. Nieustraszona, piękna i zabójcza Astrid Hofferson, która nie powinna była zwrócić na niego uwagi, teraz ochoczo wsuwała dłonie pod jego tunikę i była bardzo zadowolona, gdy i on robił to samo, eksplorując jej ciało w sposoby, o których mu się nie śniło. Oczywiście, nadal mieli przed sobą wiele do odkrycia, ale samo to było dla niego wystarczające, dostawał więcej, niż śmiałby prosić. Dlatego nie rozumiał, skąd brały się te ciągłe wątpliwości. Dlaczego sądził, że ona wcale go nie kocha? Bo nie powiedziała mu tego wprost? On jej też nie. "Szaleję za tobą" to zdecydowanie nie to samo, co "kocham cię". Ta deklaracja jednak wydawała się zbyt poważna i nie na miejscu. W końcu pomimo narastającego między nimi napięcia spowodowanego odkryciem nowych uczuć, nadal byli przede wszystkim przyjaciółmi. A przyjaciele nie mogą myśleć o sobie w taki sposób. Prawda...? Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego... Kimiko Skoro knujesz coś niedobrego, to jestem ciekawa, czy jeszcze to pamiętasz. Kiedy w końcu pogoda się ustabilizowała, Czkawka postanowił pracować w kuźni i nadrabiać zaległości. Miał też czas na latanie na Szczerbatku i spotykaniu się z przyjaciółmi na treningach. Na tych spotkaniach zwykle kończyły się relacje z Astrid. Kochał ją. Był tego pewny. To, że zbliżyli się do siebie to też. Ale... nie wiedział czy to do końca jest dobre. Dobre dla niej. Była jego przyjaciółką. Gdyby poszło coś nie tak, od razu ta przyjaźń zostałaby zniwelowana. A tak bardzo mu na tym zależało. Więc postanowił nie angażować się w swoje uczucia i może po prostu poczekać. Zasłaniając się pracą, unikał przyjaciół. Wszystkich. - Zostaw to, ja to zrobię, a ty idź może do nich, co? - Odezwał się Pyskacz, kiedy dosłownie wyrwał młotek z rąk Czkawki. Chłopak tylko na niego spojrzał, nie rozumiejąc. - Od rana o ciebie pytają. Podobno nie poszedłeś na trening do Akadamii. - Ja... Ja... Jestem zajęty - mruknął, biorąc inny młotek i wracając do pracy. Nie widział sensu mocowania się z blondynem. Przegrałby tą walkę od razu. - Stało się coś? - Dopytywał się. Czkawka usiłował nawet na niego nie patrzeć. - N-n-nie. Cze-emu tak myślisz? - Mruknął, starając się nie jąkać. Musiał mocno pracować nad kłamstwem. - Ale ty wiesz, że nie potrafisz kłamać? A po drugie widać to gołym okiem. Unikasz ich. - Wcale nie - obudzył się, to udało mu się powiedzieć płynnie. - A może ją? Astrid się martwi. Ciągle przychodzi i o ciebie pyta, nawet Stoicka, a ty nic. Przecież ją kochasz, nie? - Pyskacz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest dosyć namolny. - Nie. Wcale nie. Daj mi spokój - chłopak rzucił wszystko i zamknął się w kantorku. W środku aż musiał usiąść. Hormony buzowały na samo wspomnienie o blondynce. Nagle sobie zaczął przypominać jej pieszczoty, jej dłonie, które błądziły po ciele i... Musiał porządnie poklepać się po twarzy, żeby się opamiętać. - Odrzuć te myśli, Czkawka. Odrzuć - mruknął do siebie, zasiadając do biurka. - Przecież to tylko przyjaciółka - dodał, biorąc ołówek i zaczynając coś projektować, tylko po to, aby odrzucić od siebie myśli o Astrid. Przyznam szczerze, że zapomniałam o tym blogu. Pochłonięta codziennymi sprawami niezbyt zwracam uwagę na inne rzeczy. Kiedy next? A to już zależy od Angel. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania